Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye
by Aadia
Summary: UA - Dean et Castiel sont tous les deux patients d'un hôpital et leur rencontre va bouleverser bien des choses (J'ai toujours été nulle en résumé :P )
1. Le commencement

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

C'est ma première fanfic' ici mais pas la première que j'écris… Pour celle là, je me suis dit que j'aimerais avoir des avis extérieurs (les vôtres ! ^^)

Je me suis inspirée de la magnifique fic' de 'roseredhoney' qui s'appelle I'll Come Back To Life. En la lisant, j'ai commencé à imaginer ma propre version.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je commence tout en douceur :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, évidemment !

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, etc, etc :)

C'est un hôpital, comme un autre. Un immense bâtiment organisé à la perfection, avec toutes ces odeurs qu'on retrouve dans tous les hôpitaux. Les uniformes sont les mêmes, les drames qui s'y jouent sont tous aussi déchirants. Mais quand les paupières de Castiel s'ouvrent sur sa chambre, lui, il ne voit que prison, barreaux et torture. C'est une chambre banale, pourtant, à peine colorée, draps propres, vue sur le parc. Mais ce n'est pas là où il voulait être, ce n'est pas juste. Sa fatigue s'envole brusquement et avec elle, la lourdeur de ses muscles. Il faut qu'il sorte de cet endroit, n'importe quel couloir désinfecté serait préférable à l'impasse dans laquelle on l'a enfermé. Ces gens là n'ont que son « bonheur » en tête, pense t-il avec amertume, mais les voilà bien prétentieux de mieux savoir que lui ce qu'il recherche.

Alors il se lève, lentement, au ralentit mais il a l'impression qu'il ne peut pas faire mieux. C'est tout de même préférable que s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était cloué dans cet horrible lit et puisqu'il a appris à se satisfaire des petites choses, il se réjouit de sentir ses deux jambes le porter sans faillir. Sa vie lui semble désormais réduite à ce genre de petits réflexes que les autres ont d'instinct mais qu'il lui a fallu retenir pour ne plus attirer l'attention. Il fait froid, alors il glisse ses pieds dans ses chaussons. Ca lui évitera de gros yeux. Lui s'en fout mais il veut qu'on lui fiche la paix, alors il agit docilement. Il mange le strict nécessaire et dort parce que c'est ce que font les gens normaux. C'est la clé pour sortir de sa prison alors il se prête au jeu.

Il passe devant la petite salle de bains de sa chambre, dont la porte est ouverte. Son reflet l'interpelle. Il se voit tel qu'il est vraiment : fatigué, exténué de porter un nouveau masque. Ca le fait sourire amèrement de voir qu'il a l'air encore plus déprimé qu'à son arrivée ici. C'est parce qu'on le force, on le force à rester en vie et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Alors il claque la porte pour cacher le miroir.

Qu'il fasse jour, ou qu'il fasse nuit, il s'en contrefout. Il sort de sa chambre sans chercher à se cacher, et se met en marche. Les gens qui le croisent évitent de le regarder mais dés qu'il leur fait dos, il sent leurs regards peser sur sa nuque. Ca non plus, ce n'est pas nouveau pourtant, c'est son grand frère qui lui a dit qu'il serait protégé ici. Conneries. Tout ce qu'on voit quand on le regarde, ce sont ses deux avant bras bandés. La tentation de défaire la gaze et de se promener en agitant ses plaies sous les yeux de tout le monde le saisit. Ses longs doigts fins se glissent vers le haut du bandage mais il se fige. S'il fait ça, on va le ramener dans sa chambre. Alors il ravale son aigreur et s'efforce de dissimuler tout ça sous un nouveau masque. Le voilà roi du carnaval.

Castiel traverse les couloirs et les étages en observant tout ce qu'il se croise. Il ne sent pas touché par les scènes dont il est le témoin, les pleurs, ou les éclats de rire. Il est bien au-dessus de ça. Ou bien en deçà, il ne sait plus trop dans quel sens le monde se manipule. Cet hôpital lui paraît sans fin et ça l'énerve, il accélère le pas. Ce stupide bâtiment n'aura pas raison de lui, il lui reste assez de dignité pour ne pas se laisser ensevelir par quelques stupides briques. Il s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, presse le dernier bouton et s'élance dans le couloir qui apparaît devant lui. Il court. C'est étrange, c'est vide et calme ici. Pas d'infirmières qui déambulent, de visiteurs bruyants et encombrants. Il n'y a que lui. Et c'est lui contre l'hôpital. Alors il court, il ira jusqu'au bout, il va prouver à cet endroit qu'il ne sera pas si facile à dominer. Que la seule personne à avoir le droit de mort ou de vie sur lui, ça reste lui-même.

Ses pas résonnent tout autour de lui et l'adrénaline se déverse par vagues entières dans son corps. Il le voit. Le mur du fond. Il est là, il se rapproche. Il accélère, on ne sait jamais. Les quelques mètres restant, il les avale en quelques secondes et sa vitesse le propulse contre la peinture immaculée. La douleur se fait aussitôt ressentir dans les parties de son corps qui ont frappé les premières. Ses genoux, ses bras. C'est grâce à la douleur qu'il se sent encore vivant alors il ferme les yeux et il savoure. Son souffle reprend peu à peu un rythme régulier, plus léger et avec l'adrénaline, la douleur s'évacue peu à peu. Il serre les dents et essaie de la retenir, de toutes ses forces mais ça ne sert à rien. Il se sent de nouveau fatigué, exténué et éreinté alors il se glisse par terre. L'envie de pleurer l'empêche presque de respirer mais il garde ses larmes pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il est censé savourer sa victoire contre l'hôpital alors il fait semblant. N'importe quoi qui puisse le distraire de ce trou béant qu'il sent peser dans le creux de son ventre.

Quelque chose attire ses yeux bleus. Il n'y a pas de portes dans ce couloir, juste de grandes fenêtres. C'est intriguant et ça lui fait oublier ce qu'il se passe réellement en lui alors il se redresse et s'approche de la vitre la plus proche, à pas de loups.

Des chambres stérilisées. Il est dans le couloir des visiteurs pour les chambres stériles. Il se demande si l'odeur de désinfectant est pire de l'autre côté de la vitre alors il colle son visage contre le verre froid. Il ne sentira rien, et puis de toute façon, peu lui importe. Cette chambre est occupée. Et son occupant le regarde droit dans les yeux, d'ailleurs. C'est comme un coup de poing dans son ventre, la vivacité de ses grands yeux verts étincelants. Et comme ça lui fait mal, il accepte la sensation avec plaisir. Il devrait peut-être esquisser un sourire, s'excuser et s'en aller ? Mais il n'envisage pas une seule seconde cette solution. Il reste debout, collé à la vitre, à fixer le jeune homme de l'autre côté.

Ce dernier est assis dans son lit, bien droit et fier, malgré sa mine fatigué. Le contraste de ces grands yeux et de sa peau blafarde est choquante, déstabilisante. Tout en lui fait penser à un squelette, à une seule exception : son regard. Rivés dans ceux de Castiel, ses yeux font des ravages. Le coin des lèvres du jeune homme frémit puis s'étire en un petit sourire en coin. Un sourire joueur et taquin. Castiel le jalouse violemment de paraître bien plus vivant que lui. Un autre sentiment se mêle à sa jalousie, il est fasciné. Ses yeux remarquent les moindre petits détails chez le malade de l'autre côté. Les quelques tâches de rousseurs qui parsèment son visage, les petits rides d'expression dans le coin de ses yeux, la barbe de trois jours, les longs doigts, il voit tout. Et il sait sans pouvoir l'expliquer que l'individu de l'autre côté voit tout lui aussi.

Il laisse tomber un masque. Puis deux. Peut-être trois.

Et il esquisse son premier sourire depuis des jours.


	2. Avec un grand E

**Je vais commencer par remercier les reviews que j'ai (déjà) récoltées, ça me touche, ça me touuuuuuuuche ! :D **

**En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, je ferais de mon mieux, promis juré ! Je pense pas que ce devrait trainer des mois, j'ai bon espoir pour la finir d'ici la fin de l'année :) Quant à la fin, et bien, il faudra lire pour voir ! ) **

**Merci pour vos commentaires ****3**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, tout droit sorti de ma petite tête blonde pour vous ! :D Je ne suis vraiment pas du tout satisfaite alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette médiocrité qui empeste !**

Depuis combien de temps Castiel est-il planté dans ce couloir, les mains collées contre la vitre ? Il n'en sait trop rien et ça importe peu au final. On ne le cherche certainement pas de toute façon, personne ne l'attend alors qu'ici … Et bien, quelque chose lui dit qu'il a parfaitement sa place. Alors il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, d'ailleurs il a même l'impression d'avoir réchauffé la vitre avec sa chaleur corporelle. De l'autre côté de cette dernière, il y a quelques instants, le jeune homme a remué les lèvres mais de toute évidence, le son n'a pas traversé le verre. Etrangement déçu, Castiel s'était de nouveau pressé contre la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'entendre le moindre petit son et amusé par le manège de son visiteur, le malade de l'autre côté s'était remis à parler, mais rien. Alors ils se contentent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. A quoi peut bien ressembler la voix du jeune homme ?, se demande Castiel. Il penche la tête sur le côté en essayant de deviner, comme ça du premier coup d'œil. Malgré la silhouette amincie par un traitement invasif , Castiel, lui, voit son nouveau compagnon plutôt comme quelqu'un de naturellement robuste. Ça se voit dans sa façon de se tenir, tente t-il de se convaincre. Il scrute un peu plus ce qu'il parvient à distinguer et se trouve frustré de ne pas voir de quelle couleur sont les cheveux du jeune homme. Ils sont cachés par une vieille casquette de baseball qui a visiblement fait son temps mais il les visualise parfaitement. Pas vraiment blonds, pas vraiment bruns, ce serait un peu comme un mystère. Comme quand il essaye de deviner ce que pense le jeune malade rien qu'en sondant ses yeux du regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, il voit l'adolescent de l'autre côté tel qu'il serait s'il n'était pas enfermé dans cette pièce aux prises avec une maladie sûrement gravissime …

De l'autre côté, le jeune homme bouge enfin. Ca surprend Castiel qui redresse la tête en s'efforçant de reprendre une expression plus neutre. Il en avait oublié qu'il fixait quelqu'un de vivant, quelqu'un qui pourrait s'agacer de se sentir ainsi observé comme un animal en cage. Mais c'est sans se départir de son sourire rieur que le jeune homme pose les pieds à terre, repoussant les draps sur le côté. Il ne semble pas vexé, encore moins furieux. Il sourit juste. C'est un geste banal mais il ravive la jalousie de Castiel. Lui n'est pas capable d'une telle chose, tout du moins pas aussi sincèrement que le fait l'autre en face de lui. Parce que ça se voit, le sourire qu'il observe sans aucune honte est vrai et étincelant. Il s'émerveille intérieurement de voir comment le visage entier de son « ami » s'illumine avec ce sourire, de ses yeux qui s'étirent en amandes jusqu'aux multiples petites rides d'expression qui plissent les commissures de ses lèvres. Et plus ce dernier se rapproche de la vitre, plus son cœur s'accélère. De près, les deux iris paraissent encore plus vertes, les lèvres encore plus voluptueuses, tout paraît encore plus grand. Comment quelqu'un comme ça a-t-il pu se retrouver enfermer dans cette espèce de cage morbide ? L'amertume se déferle de nouveau en Castiel. Les gens ne comprennent décidemment rien, c'est bien plus qu'évident, désormais …

Le jeune homme souffle doucement sur la vitre qui se recouvre aussitôt de buée. Il approche son doigt et se met à dessiner sur la buée, vite avant qu'elle ne s'efface totalement. Un D. Un E. Castiel se rend compte que l'autre fait bien attention à écrire à l'envers pour que ce soit plus facile à déchiffrer pour lui. Rien que cette pensée lui fait plus chaud au cœur que la moindre chose qui a pu lui arriver depuis des semaines. Un A. Un N. Dean.

Dean.

C'est un nom parfait pour lui. Castiel n'aurait pas trouvé mieux.

En voyant les deux grands yeux verts se poser sur lui, il comprend que c'est à son tour et soudain, il a peur que Dean trouve son prénom ridicule. On s'est déjà moqué tellement de fois de lui. Il ne veut pas que sa nouvelle rencontre fasse comme tout le monde. Il ne veut pas qu'il soit comme tout le monde alors que jusque là, il a l'air tellement différent. Il n'a pas honte de son prénom, jamais, il aime sa sonorité, sa consonance, ce qu'il veut dire, d'où il vient, il en est fier. Mais il n'aime pas les gens qui n'essaient pas de chercher plus loin et qui s'arrête sur cette différence. Les gens sont comme ça, de toute façon, on finit par s'y faire.

Mais pas Dean, s'il vous plaît. Que Dean ne soit pas comme les gens … !

Castiel prend son souffle et se dit que de toute façon, ça ne pourrait rien lui faire de plus. Ce mec, c'est personne. Evidemment, son cœur qui pulse nerveusement dans sa poitrine lui dit tout le contraire mais il préfère l'ignorer. A force il a de l'exercice et il se débrouille plutôt pas mal généralement, mais là, avec les deux grandes sphères vertes rivées sur lui, il a l'impression de perdre ses moyens. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de souffler sur la vitre à son tour et de s'appliquer pour bien inscrire son prénom. Il sent le regard de Dean suivre les mouvements de son doigt mais il n'ose pas relever les yeux. Ca chauffe sur sa peau, c'est agréable et désagréable à la fois. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être invisible.

Voilà, c'est fini, il l'a marqué. Castiel. Il aperçoit le E que Dean a inscrit de l'autre côté et qui ne s'est pas encore effacé. Il a écrit le E de Castiel exactement dessus. Surpris, il relève les yeux vers le jeune homme de l'autre côté. Ce dernier pointe un doigt vers le E avec de grands yeux et éclate de rire. Castiel étouffe un gémissement de frustration : lui, il ne l'entend pas ce rire. Encore une fois, Dean semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et il arrête aussitôt de rire pour se remettre à sourire simplement. Il désigne l'inscription du prénom de Castiel avec un petit sourire et lève son pouce vers lui.

Il ne se moque pas. Au contraire.

Tiens, voilà une sensation que Castiel avait oublié depuis tout ce temps. Il se met à sourire lui aussi. Doucement, timidement, parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Mais il sourit et ça lui rappelle toutes les fois où ça lui ait arrivé. Les gens ont tendance à oublier ce que ça fait de sourire quand ils le font régulièrement. Les autres les envient. Des mois qu'on l'incite à revenir dans le moule même si c'est pour faire semblant, tant qu'il reste dans les règles, des mois qu'on le supplie. Et il se retrouve dans ce couloir qui sent le désinfectant à plein nez à sourire. Les muscles de sa mâchoire ont perdu l'habitude, en tout cas c'est l'impression que ça lui fait. Il pourrait rester des heures planté comme un idiot à analyser les différentes sensations qui lui reviennent mais on en a décidé autrement. De toute façon, les autres décident toujours pour lui, alors pourquoi sursaute t-il quand il entend son prénom résonner dans le couloir ?

« Castiel ?! »

Il tourne la tête sur le côté, surpris. Du coin de l'œil, il voit les sourcils de Dean se plisser. Evidemment, il n'entend pas donc il ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas voir non plus le médecin qui s'avance à grand pas vers Castiel. Ce dernier commence à paniquer. Ils vont le ramener dans sa chambre et il va encore se remettre à dépérir alors qu'ici … ici il avait presque recommencé à vivre, et ce en quelques secondes.

Le médecin s'arrête devant lui et jette un regard à Dean, l'air un peu perplexe. Il se retourne vers Castiel qu'il fusille du regard dans les règles de l'art.

« Tu n'es pas censé sortir de ta chambre comme ça, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? On te l'a déjà dit. Et que fais-tu ici, d'abord ? »

Castiel ne répondra pas. Il ne répond plus aux questions depuis bien longtemps maintenant et puisqu'on ne veut pas le laisser rester là, il ne répondra plus à rien. En signe de protestation, il détourne le regard du médecin et de son horrible blouse blanche pour regarder Dean. C'est bien mieux comme ça. Ce dernier le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Ses lèvres remuent, il essaie de parler. Au même moment, le médecin empoigne Castiel par le poignet. Pas brutalement, pas violemment, juste sûrement. Ca surprend le jeune homme. Jusque-là, tout le monde l'a traité comme un mourrant, sans oser trop le toucher, surtout pas aux bras, tout le monde l'évite. Mais ce médecin est de toute évidence différent. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement cherché à en savoir plus, mais là, on va le priver de Dean et bien qu'il ne connaisse rien de ce dernier, ça l'énerve. Et ça l'agace de se rendre compte à quel point ça l'énerve. Il n'aime pas ne pas comprendre, ne pas être en totale maitrise de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et ça fait bien trop longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas. La rencontre avec Dean, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

« Allez, je te ramène. Et tu ne vas plus te faire la malle, crois-moi ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le médecin le traine dans le couloir avec force. Castiel sent ses plaies frotter douloureusement contre ses bandages mais il ne dit rien, il est bien trop occupé à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir Dean. Ce dernier est pressé contre la fenêtre, les deux mains plaquées contre cette dernière. Il parle, peut-être même supplie t-il ? C'est plaisant à imaginer. Mais quoi que son nouvel ami dise, Castiel a l'impression qu'il ne le saura jamais parce qu'on le tire inexorablement vers l'ascenseur. Vers sa prison. Loin de Dean. Il voudrait pouvoir se rebeller, se débattre, ne pas rendre la tâche si facile à ce docteur mais il n'arrive à rien. C'est comme si le moindre pas qui l'éloigne de cette fenêtre le vide un peu plus de son énergie. Arrivé à l'étage de sa chambre, il traîne la patte, il n'a presque plus la force de marcher. Il se sent mourir, encore plus violemment que lorsque c'était lui qui décidait qu'il était temps. Et cette fois la douleur n'est pas là pour lui rappeler qu'il a été vivant, il n'y a plus rien, juste le vide et le néant. C'est terrifiant.

Il lève ses yeux bleus vers le médecin qui continue de le trainer dans le couloir. Il regarde ce dernier ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et l'aider à se mettre au lit sans rien dire. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un médecin. Il est pas un peu trop vieux pour un médecin ? On dirait plutôt un nounours. Son air renfrogné ne trompe pas Castiel, ce dernier a toujours été capable de voir plus loin que l'apparence des gens et de tous les médecins qui sont passés dans sa chambre, avec leurs mines préoccupées et intéressées, il peut affirmer sans aucune crainte que c'est ce médecin là, qui fait semblant de s'en ficher et d'être furieux, qui se soucie le plus de lui. Il jette un coup d'œil à la plage sur la longue blouse blanche. Dr. Singer. Il décide qu'il n'aime pas. Après tout, ce bonhomme lui a retiré son souffle de liberté.

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu expliques ce qu'il se passe un jour, Castiel ? Si tu veux pouvoir gambader comme ça et revoir Dean … Les gens devront te faire plus confiance et pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Castiel n'entend que des mots indistincts, sauf un. Dean. Alors comme ça, ce vieux médecin bourru connaît Dean. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en dire plus .. ? Comme la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme se retrouve enfermé dans une chambre stérilisée au lieu de jouer au foot avec les autres ados de son âge ? Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il cède et qu'il parle et ça, c'est hors de question. Alors il se contente de croiser les bras sur son torse tout en ignorant les douleurs lancinantes que la poigne du médecin a ravivé dans ses avant-bras, et de détourner le regard.

C'est étrange, ça, il aurait juré avoir vu le Dr. Singer sourire avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Les jours passent. Longs, douloureux. Silencieux. Castiel s'est muré dans son silence et dans son service, les infirmières ne parlent que de lui. La plupart sont touchées et inquiètes, évidemment, pour le personnel médical, voir un jeune souffrir à ce point, ce n'est jamais facile. Mais de son côté, Castiel apprécie qu'on lui fiche un peu la paix. Il sent que les gens sont en train de laisser tomber, ils vont passer à un autre drame comme ils font toujours et oublier le sien. Enfin, ils arrêteront de penser pour lui. S'il avait su, dès le début, qu'il suffisait de faire ce qu'il a fait, il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps.

Le seul hic dans sa toute nouvelle tranquillité quotidienne, c'est qu'il reste constamment surveillé. Depuis son escapade, il n'a pas pu quitter sa chambre seul à plus de quelques pas. On lui a même diminué les fréquences de visite de sa famille. Ses frères lui manquent, mine de rien. Assis dans le silence de cette horrible pièce, il n'a rien d'autre à faire que de se demander s'il a fait les bons choix jusque là, et si c'est le cas, pourquoi se retrouve t-il dans cet endroit qui l'horripile ? Malgré ce que les gens perçoivent de lui, Castiel a toujours été du genre à se poser les questions après avoir agi. Il ne creuse pas assez profondément, pas assez rapidement, et après il regrette, il doute, il se questionne. Ce qui lui manque, c'est une bonne dose de courage, il le sait bien. Se détacher de ce qui l'entraîne au plus profond pour s'en éloigner le plus loin possible, voilà qui serait judicieux.

Il a beau réfléchir, blotti sous ses couvertures, il ne se rappelle pas s'être senti pleinement vivant, et pourtant, il a l'impression d'avoir vécu des milliers d'années. Il se sent déjà vieux, fatigué et bon pour le cimetière alors qu'il n'a que 20 ans. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrive même pas à s'en attrister. Jusqu'au moment où tout son être le contredit violemment. « Si, tu t'es senti vivant, y a pas si longtemps que ça … » C'est une pensée saugrenue qu'il rejette tout d'abord, mais il se rend rapidement compte que ça prend bien plus d'énergie que de la laisser s'emparer de son esprit alors il baisse les bras et la douce reddition qui s'ensuit lui redonne presque l'envie de sourire.

Que fait Dean ? Est-ce qu'il pense à lui ? Est-ce qu'il se sent aussi ridicule que lui à cet instant pour penser à un garçon qu'il a vu (sans même lui parler) à peine quelques minutes ? Est-ce que lui aussi a l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours ? Qu'est ce qu'il a pensé de lui ? Ca se trouve, il était ridicule, figé de son côté de la vitre !

L'estomac de Castiel se serre douloureusement à la mention de cette fameuse fenêtre … Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Dean dans une de ces chambres … ?

En bref, pendant ses longues journées passées seul avec lui-même, Castiel ne se rend même plus compte du silence pesant qui l'entoure, parce que lui, il entend tellement de choses. Il jubile, rêvasse, spécule. Comment était Dean avant ? Ce qu'il pouvait faire comme études. Quel genre de musique il écoute. Toutes les questions y passent et puisque ça l'occupe, Castiel prend la décision de ne pas trop se préoccuper de ce besoin soudain de penser à quelqu'un. Ces derniers temps, il n'a pensé qu'à lui et ça ne l'a jamais aidé, alors …

Voilà désormais deux semaines qu'il a l'impression d'être devenu un fantôme. Au début, à chaque fois que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait, il avait le fol espoir de voir entrer Dean. Puis sa raison reprenait le dessus, en lui rappelant qu'il était en chambre stérile pour une raison, sûrement. Et puis aussi qu'il l'avait à peine aperçu. Ca se trouve, il ne se rappelle même pas de lui. Il se rappelle avec douleur de la sensation de vie qu'il a réellement ressenti devant cette fenêtre et même s'il ne comprend rien de ce qu'il s'est passé en lui, il sait tout de même une chose : il ne reverra probablement jamais Dean. Ce qu'il a pu entrevoir ce jour là, il ne le verra certainement jamais plus. Plus que tout autre chose, cette pensée lui fait mal. Les plaies sur ses avant-bras ont cicatrisé et il ne reste que quelques méchantes croutes. Il gardera probablement les cicatrices, mais il s'en fout. Ce qu'il veut, c'est avoir mal. Il gratte chaque croute, refusant de les laisser s'installer et de faire partir ses blessures. Chaque jour, il sombre un peu plus, toujours plus rapidement.

Un beau matin, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur un visiteur dont il n'attendait pas la visite. A dire vrai, depuis le temps, Castiel s'était même dit que son frère jumeau ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. Mais pourtant, le visage de Gabriel apparaît devant lui. Il ressent aussitôt la prise dans ses tripes, l'endroit où son lien avec Gabriel commence. Ce n'est pas vraiment son vrai jumeau, les deux jeunes ne se ressemblent pas tellement, ils ne sont que faux jumeaux, mais en ce qui concerne les liens entre eux, c'est tout aussi fusionnels. Alors quand il devine la douleur dans les yeux de Gabriel à le voir ici, assis sur ce lit d'hôpital, les larmes montent aussitôt dans ses yeux. Sa souffrance, il peut la maîtriser. Mais celle de son frère… Jamais.

Gabriel avale les quelques mètres qui le sépare de son frère en de grandes enjambés. Il se jette presque sur le lit et enlace Castiel pour le serrer avec lui contre force. Castiel lui rend son étreinte et leurs larmes se mêlent de longs moments avant qu'ils ne s'écartent. Gabriel garde une main protectrice sur le bras de Castiel. Il a toujours été comme ça, son frère, protecteur. C'est le seul être qui le rassure. Qui le rassurait.

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais … »

« Tu me crois assez fort pour résister ? J'ai essayé de te faire la tête, hein. Vraiment. »

Castiel esquisse un petit sourire, sans joie et fade comme ceux que Gaby voit sur son visage depuis des mois. Les larmes menacent de remonter mais il cligne des yeux, courageux.

« Tu as presque réussi, on dirait. »

« Je suis venu parce que je pouvais pas juste… juste te faire la gueule et me demande toute la vie ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête. Si tu avais prévu que je te trouve. Si tu voulais au contraire que personne n'arrive. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourquoi. Tes raisons. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler … Je… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir trahi parce que je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point tu allais mal et … »

Trop tard, la voix de Gabriel se brise. Il se maudit, Castiel peut le dire rien qu'en regardant les yeux verts teintés d'éclats dorés, et ça lui fait mal. Il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'a même pas toutes les réponses. Quand il repense à cette scène surréaliste, lui étendu sur le carrelage de la salle de bains dans son propre sang, et Gabriel qui se précipite à ses côtés, il ressent en grande partie de la honte. Alors il cache son visage dans le creux du cou de son frère. A une époque, la présence de ce dernier suffisait à faire partir tous les cauchemars, tous les doutes et les soucis. C'est sans surprise que Castiel se rend compte que ça ne marche plus très bien …

« Excusez-moi … Je … Euh … Castiel ? »

La voix grave surprend le jeune homme qui se redresse vivement. Quand ses yeux rencontrent les deux grandes iris émeraudes, il sent un autre point tirer dans son estomac. Pas loin à côté de celui qui indique le début de son lien avec Gabriel. Sans grande peine, il visualise parfaitement un deuxième filin démarrer de ses entrailles pour aller rejoindre la silhouette qui se tient à l'entrée de sa chambre. Gabriel se retourne, sceptique. Il interroge Castiel du regard. Qui est ce jeune homme ? Evidemment, il a senti tout ce qui s'est déclenché chez son frère quand l'intrus est entré dans la pièce … Il ressent sans comprendre.

A dire vrai, même Castiel ne comprends pas. Il sait juste que ces derniers jours, il a rêvé de ce moment, alors il en profite. Il détaille et dévisage. Et comme la première fois, il ne voit même pas le peignoir qui pend tristement sur les épaules amaigries, il ne voit pas la casquette, il ne voit pas le déambulateur et l'intraveineuse.

Mon Dieu, Dean lui a tellement manqué.


	3. 807

**Tous ces compliments, c'est vraiment adorable ! :) Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire vous plaît et que même si je trouve que je m'en sors pas, au moins, elle passe auprès de vous ! C'est le plus important, je crois :)**

**Je suis consciente que la fin du précédent chapitre avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, et j'espère ne pas vous voir tous mourir d'impatience en lisant ce troisième chapitre.. parce que je joue un peu avec vous :P C'est pour le bien de l'histoire, dirons-nous ! ) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ) **

Depuis la visite de Castiel, les yeux de Dean restent rivés sur la fenêtre. Au début, il lui restait au moins les marques sur le verre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas tout rêvé, mais maintenant, les traces se sont effacées. Il est resté un moment devant la fenêtre, pourtant, il a tout bien inspecté, mais plus de trace du prénom. Il a à peine eut le temps de réaliser que Bobby emmener le jeune homme de l'autre côté avant que celui ne disparaisse pour de bon. Ca doit faire presque une heure désormais mais il reste planté devant la fenêtre, n'osant pas se retourner vers sa chambre. Il se sent de nouveau seul, isolé, abandonné. Il sait que c'est pour son bien, que son système immunitaire est trop peu efficace pour lui permettre de se promener dans les couloirs de l'hôpital mais cette situation commence à lui donner envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il esquisse un sourire amer. Même ça, il n'en a plus !

Quand il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire, il entend avec discernement ses voix internes le maudire. Quoi, il suffit de la visite d'un simple inconnu pour qu'il abandonne tous ses principes ?! Ne te plains pas, Dean, se répète t-il. Tu es toujours en vie. Ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Etc, etc. C'est toujours le même discours depuis deux ans, mais il marche, au moins.

Satisfait de lui, il finit par retourner dans son lit. Au moment même où il glisse ses jambes sous les couvertures, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Bobby entre, dans sa tenue spéciale chambre stérile. Le sourire qu'il adresse à Dean lui redonne immédiatement un peu de baume au cœur.

**« Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui, p'tit gars ? »**

Dean sourit et lève son pouce en direction de son docteur préféré. Ses visites sont très réglementées. A part son médecin traitant, il n'a le droit qu'à une seule autre visite. Evidemment, il a choisi Sammy. Ce sera toujours Sammy, et sa mère le sait. Ca ne pouvait pas être Adam, de toute façon, il est trop petit, trop jeune, et Dean préfèrerait crever immédiatement plutôt que de faire subir ça à son plus jeune frère. Il préfère faire le pitre avec lui à travers la fenêtre et échanger des grimaces comme si de rien n'était. Sam lui a dit qu'Adam raconte à tout le monde, dans sa classe de CE1 que son grand frère est étudié pour la science parce qu'il a des super pouvoirs. Et Dean veut préserver cette innocence plus que tout au monde.

Malgré tout le bonheur que lui apportent les visites de Sammy, il n'a pas le droit à plus d'une visite par jour et elles se finissent à 17h30 dans son cas. Sam a cours et Dean a été catégorique : vu à quel point c'est important pour lui, hors de question qu'il sèche pour lui. Il ne le voit donc que le samedi et le dimanche. Le reste du temps, sa famille lui manque. Mary, sa mère, l'appelle tous les jours, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'y a pas son odeur, par son étreinte, ni son sourire. Alors quand le Dr. Singer se pointe pour papoter un peu à la fin de son service, c'est la fête dans la chambre immaculée du jeune malade.

Les yeux émeraude de Dean suivent les mouvements de Bobby sans même s'en rendre compte alors que ce dernier vérifie machinalement les vitaux de Dean, ainsi que ce que les machines affichent. Il hésite. Il y a cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Il hésite même à ouvrir la bouche parce qu'il a l'impression que même s'il voulait dire autre chose, la question sortirait d'elle-même tant elle l'obsède. Tant pis, il va se jeter à l'eau. Ce n'est pas son style de se cacher. Par contre, c'est tout à fait son style de prendre une expression neutre, l'air de rien, quand il aborde un sujet qui lui tient énormément à cœur.

**« Dis … Pourquoi tu as fait partir Castiel … ? Il ne me dérangeait pas. »**

Ca y est, les deux yeux bleus vivaces et intelligents de Bobby se retournent vers lui. Il le voit les plisser et le sonder avec. Quand il est venu ici pour la première fois, il a deux ans, il a tout de suite vu que ce docteur était différent. Et d'ailleurs, il l'a tout de suite adoré. Pour avoir entendu plus de ragots que la plupart du monde dans cet hôpital, il sait que la plupart des parents se demandent ce que leurs enfants peuvent trouver à ce nounours version géante, mais lui, il sait. Aucun enfant ne pourrait rêver meilleur médecin. La spécialité en pédiatrie a dû être inventée pour Bobby Singer, ça ne fait aucun doute.

**« Je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas le droit d'en sortir sans surveillance et il était introuvable depuis dix minutes. Tout son service était en alerte. » **Il prend un sourire taquin. **« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui. »**

Dean ne relève pas la blague, il hoche simplement la tête. Ca l'intrigue. Evidemment, il a remarqué les bandages sur les avant bras de Castiel. Evidemment, il a compris. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se poser des dizaines de centaines de questions. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de ce jeune pour qu'il en arrive là ? L'idée qu'il ait pu souffrir le picote de plus en plus. Il se sent responsable de Castiel. Mais c'est ridicule, il n'est même pas capable d'assurer son bon état à lui actuellement, comment pourrait-il aider quelqu'un qui a voulu mourir ?

Mais parce que Dean Winchester restera toujours Dean Winchester, il pose quand même la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

**« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pour qu'il en arrive là ? Raconte moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui. »**

Bobby s'assoit sur la chaise près du lit de Dean et réfléchit afin de réunir le plus de détails possibles. Il ne pose pas de question, il a appris à arrêter de demander. Quand Dean a quelque chose en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Depuis qu'il le suit et qu'il s'occupe de son cas, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il soit réellement impressionné par la force intérieure dont fait preuve ce gosse. Mais il évite de trop lui répéter, il prendrait la grosse tête.

**« Il s'appelle Castiel Collins. Il vient d'une famille assez nombreuse si je me rappelle bien. Il a été retrouvé par un de ses frères étendu dans son propre sang il y a presque deux semaines. Il ne parle pas aux psy, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, donc pour le moment, son état ne s'est pas vraiment amélioré … »**

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres. Elles sont tout le temps sèches, maintenant, et ça l'agace.

**« Si tu veux mon avis, »** continue Bobby, **« ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un grand bol d'air. Cet hôpital est en train de l'achever. »**

Le jeune homme lève les yeux et acquiesce avec un petit sourire.

**« Ouais… j'en doute pas. »**

Bobby tapote la jambe de Dean par-dessus la couverture. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Dean aime tellement ce bonhomme. Malgré sa fragilité apparente, il ne le traite pas comme un bout de sucre, contrairement à tout le reste du personnel. Avec Bobby, il en oublie sa condition, il oublie qu'il ressemble plus à un mort qu'à un vivant. Pour l'avoir déjà vu avec d'autres de ses patients, il sait que ce n'est pas un traitement qui lui est réservé. Ca force le respect, selon lui. Malgré lui, ça lui fait penser à son propre père. Lui aussi, il forçait le respect.

Il se secoue mentalement. Il n'a pas le droit de penser à ce genre de choses tout de suite, il se l'est promis. Il va d'abord se sortir de cet hôpital et après, il aura toute la vie pour penser à son père défunt ou pour être triste. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui lui soit autorisé, c'est d'être fort.

**« Je suis venu t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, à la base. Ton corps n'a pas rejeté la greffe de moelle. »**

Les yeux de Dean s'éclairent.

**« Alors je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?! »**

Bobby hausse une épaule.

**« De cette chambre, au moins, oui. On avisera par la suite. On va y aller doucement. »**

Le bipper du docteur sonne et Dean soupir. Bobby lui lance un long regard qu'il veut plein de reproche, mais l'adolescent le connaît tellement bien qu'il devine sans grande peine le sourire qui se dissimule sous la barbe mal taillée de son ami.

**« Arrête de râler. T'es pas le seul ici. Et t'es certainement pas le plus important, princesse. »**

Dean joue le jeu et lui renvoie une grimace. Bobby se lève et s'avance vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir, il se retourne vers Dean.

**« Il est chambre 807 ».**

Puis il sort. La pièce redevient calme.

Ce que le Dr. Singer ne sait pas, ou alors ce qu'il sait trop bien, c'est qu'avec ces derniers mots, il a jeté l'allumette sur le tas de bois éteint en Dean. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tout reprend feu et la chaleur consume Dean. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin et c'est tellement énorme que s'il pouvait, il sortirait en courant de sa chambre pour aller remercier son docteur. D'un côté, c'est sûrement aussi bien qu'il soit bloqué là, ça l'empêche de faire ce genre de bêtises. La minute sentiment, ça n'a jamais été son truc et c'est pareil pour Bobby. Tout ce qu'il aurait gagné, c'est une bonne réplique cuisante accompagnée d'un de ces fameux « idiot » dont Bobby Singer était le maître absolu.

Mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il se sentait investi d'un nouveau souffle. Son corps n'avait pas rejeté la greffe de moelle alors que tous les médecins avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne pas les laisser y croire trop. C'est vrai, un donneur hors de la famille, ça marche toujours moins bien, mais après examens, il s'est avéré qu'aucun des Winchester encore en vie n'étaient compatibles. Dean se souvenait encore des yeux de Sam quand il avait appris qu'il n'était pas compatible. Mais maintenant, c'était du passé, non ? La greffe avait marché. S'il reprenait vite des forces, il pourrait sortir de cette chambre et gambader (ou presque) de nouveau dans les couloirs ! Et surtout, aller chambre 807.

Ce soir là, quand son téléphone sonne, il décroche avec fébrilité.

**« SAMMY ! »**

**« Woaw, quoi ? M'hurle pas dans les oreilles comme ça, crétin ! »**

**« La greffe a pris ! Si je reprends des forces, je vais pouvoir changer de chambre ! »**

Le silence se fait à l'autre bout du fil. Dean sait que Sam n'ose pas se réjouir. Ces deux dernières années, il y a eu des tas de fausses joies de ce genre, mais cette fois-ci il est confiant. Il va se donner trois fois plus pour y arriver. Il a une mission à remplir.

**« Et alors, fillette ? T'es pas content ? »**

**« Si … Si, bien sûr, Dean ! J'ai hâte samedi ! »**

Dean pouffe. Lui aussi. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le dire, Sam le sait, c'est tout. Il préfère le taquiner.

**« On est que lundi et je te manque déjà ? Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? »**

**« Alors là … Je préfère pas savoir. »**

La voix de Sam est dure, grave, sérieuse. Avant, il ne parlait pas comme ça. Mais tout a changé désormais et à chaque fois que Dean s'en rend compte, il a l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il est trop heureux pour se sentir coupable. Chambre 807.

Quand Mary Winchester s'avance dans le couloir, ce samedi, la main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils, la peur lui noue l'estomac. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entre dans cet hôpital, à dire vrai. Il y a sept ans, il lui a déjà pris son mari et maintenant, il se bat pour garder son fils. Heureusement que Dean est fort, songe t-elle. Sinon, elle l'aurait déjà perdu et l'idée même est insoutenable.

Adam tire sur son bras et la force à aller plus vite. Il lève de grands yeux bleus impatients sur elle et comme à chaque fois, elle revoit ceux de John, son mari. Elle sourit doucement.

**« Allez maman, plus vite ! »**

Elle hoche la tête, mais elle n'ose pas accélérer le pas, pourtant. Elle sait que la greffe est installée, le Dr. Singer le lui a dit mais on n'efface pas deux heures de peur viscérale en une seule conversation. Elle déteste ce long couloir et elle déteste que Dean soit dans la chambre tout au bout. Elle peut imaginer les pires choses le temps de se retrouver devant la fenêtre et ça la panique. Elle le retrouve toujours plus amaigri, pâle, faible … Elle déteste ce couloir.

N'y tenant plus, Adam lâche la main de sa mère et se précipite. Il freine de justesse pour éviter de se prendre le mur et se colle directement à la fenêtre, son petit nez écrasé par le verre. Il jubile et fait de grands signes. Mary sourit en imaginant son ainé lui répondre de l'autre côté. Sam n'est pas avec eux, il a été emmené par les infirmières pour qu'il se prépare. Il doit enfiler une espèce de combinaison, passer dans un genre de sas … La moindre infection pourrait être fatale pour Dean alors les précautions sont nombreuses.

Elle finit par s'arrêter à son tour devant la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'elle voit. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine depuis qu'elle a vu Dean et pourtant … il a changé. Mais pas comme elle le craignait.

Dean est assis dans le fauteuil, Sam ayant pris sa place sur le lit, parfaitement à l'aise. Certes, son fils porte toujours sa casquette mais quelque chose a définitivement bien changé en lui. Il est souriant et ses yeux pétillent comme ils le faisaient avant. Mieux que ça, encore mieux que ça, il a repris du poids. Pas tout ce qu'il avait perdu, mais il flotte beaucoup moins dans son pyjama. De surprise, elle plaque une main sur sa bouche.

Dean lui sourit et lui fait un grand signe de la main. Une explosion de fierté et d'amour retentit en elle et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle se permet d'espérer que tout ceci se finisse bien …

Dean regarde sa mère l'observer avec de grands yeux avant de se retourner vers Sam, amusé.

**« Je suis devenu encore plus beau ? »**

Sam jette un coup d'œil à leur mère et sourit. Il secoue la tête.

**« Elle est juste contente de voir que tu te remets bien. Maintenant, si je veux te faire tomber, il suffit** plus que je te souffle dessus. »

Dean sourit.

**« Ne sois pas si prétentieux, même épais comme une feuille de papier, je te mettrais facilement la raclée du siècle. »**

Sam ricane.

**« L'espoir fait vivre. »**

Les deux frères se regardent un long moment. Sam semble sur le point de rajouter un truc mais quelque chose l'en dissuade dans le regard de son frère. « On n'a pas le droit de changer, lui a-t-il un jour dit. On n'a pas le droit de changer parce que je risque de mourir. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, pas d'un frère qui me prendrait avec des pincettes. » Sam avait alors hoché la tête, mais la promesse avait été dure à tenir, et bien des fois brisée. Le spécialiste du déni, c'était Dean, pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, c'est tout. Mais là, il revoit Dean plus vivant que jamais et il la trouve bizarrement beaucoup plus légère à porter cette promesse. Surtout quand Dean le remercie d'un simple regard.

**« J'ai fait une rencontre assez étrange, en début de semaine. »**

**« Une rencontre ? Dans tes rêves ? Qui t'a bien pu rencontrer ? »**

Dean s'efforce de prendre une expression normale mais il sent parfaitement que son visage ne veut pas lui obéir. Il doit avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux. Il s'efforce de reprendre le contrôle mais c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air. Un coup, il se sent sourire, l'autre coup, il réussit à paraître indifférent, et vice versa. A voir le regard sceptique que lui jette son petit frère, pas de doute, il a l'air ridicule.

**« Non, il était de l'autre côté de la vitre. On a échangé nos prénoms en les écrivant sur la fenêtre. »**

Sam hoche simplement la tête. Il attend la suite de l'histoire. Dean, lui, est obligé de s'arrêter un petit instant parce qu'il est submergé par l'émotion. Par le manque de réaction de son frère quand il a dit « il ». Par le fait que Sammy n'a pas relevé l'image de la scène dégoulinante de sentiments qu'il a sous-entendu en parlant de leurs prénoms. Parce que, oui, évidemment, depuis 6 jours que Castiel a fait irruption dans sa vie, il s'en pose des questions. Et la plus grande, la plus importante reste le pourquoi. Pourquoi se sent-il aussi responsable du sort du jeune brun ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde sa fenêtre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, désormais ? Pourquoi lutte-t-il aussi fort pour reprendre des forces tout en ne pouvant s'arrêter de penser à la tête que fera Castiel quand il ira le voir dans sa chambre ? Alors si lui est totalement perdu, il se sent tellement reconnaissant envers son petit frère pour avoir juste… Acquiescé. C'est du Sam tout craché évidemment, mais ça le surprend toujours…

**« Bobby m'a dit qu'il était ici pour une tentative de suicide. »**

Sam hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et enchaîne sur un nouveau sujet. Tout y passe, au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi. Il lui parle du lycée, des cours, de Gen, sa petite amie de longue date (ce qui fait tiquer Dean, comme à chaque fois. C'est vrai ça, on ne reste pas trois ans avec quelqu'un alors qu'on a que 16 ans !), ils parlent même de musique, sans oublier les fabuleuses tartes de Mary qui manquent à Dean au moins autant que le reste de sa famille. Il joue avec Adam à travers la fenêtre une bonne demi-heure et échange de nombreux sourires avec sa mère. Mais comme à chaque fois vient le moment de la séparation. C'est toujours aussi dur, malgré tout, constate Dean quand il voit Sam se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Ca ne fait que renforcer sa détermination.

**« Au fait, Dean ? »**

**« Mmmh ? »**

**« Fais attention, okay ? En le sauvant. »**

Sacré Sam.

La nouvelle vient de tomber. Il a réussi. Deux semaines qu'il se force à manger comme quatre, qu'il essaie de reprendre le plus de force possible, et finalement .. Il y arrive ! Bobby l'installe dans sa nouvelle chambre, met en place les intraveineuses, le conseille et lui indique les précautions à prendre. Tout ce que Dean entend pendant cet interminable monologue, c'est « 807, 807, 807, 807, 807, 807, 807… » Il entend toujours la même chose d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il marche doucement dans les couloirs. Il fixe les plaques sur les portes, la boule au ventre. Il était tellement sûr de lui quand il est sorti de sa chambre et maintenant, il se demande s'il n'a pas été plus idiot qu'autre chose. Ca se trouve Castiel va mieux et il est parti. Bobby ne lui a pas reparlé de lui une seule fois. Il se sent idiot et surtout égoïste d'avoir peur de cette issue là. Ne serait-ce pas mieux si Castiel avait retrouvé le goût à la vie et était rentré chez lui ? Même si ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas passé le voir avant de s'en aller définitivement .. ? Mais il y avait pire, encore. Et si il l'avait oublié ? S'il s'en foutait ? Si, une fois qu'il le verrait, il ne le reconnaissait même pas ?

807.

Dean jette un regard autour de lui et approche son oreille de la porte. Il n'entend rien. Il se sent tellement nerveux que son ventre lui fait mal. Il faut bien qu'il entre, maintenant qu'il est là. Si Castiel sortait à ce moment là, il aurait vraiment l'air ridicule. Déjà qu'il n'est pas extraordinaire avec sa casquette et sa tenue d'hôpital trop grande, il va peut-être éviter d'en rajouter, n'est ce pas ?

**« Rho c'est pas vrai, ça, faut tout te faire ! Idiot ! »**

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne la moindre chose, il voit Bobby ouvrir la porte, le pousser dans la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Son cœur s'arrête de battre sous le coup de stress.

**« Excusez-moi … Je … Euh … Castiel ? »**

Castiel est bien là, dans son lit, dans les bras d'un autre jeune homme, sûrement de son âge, ou alors pas loin. Ils se tournent tous les deux vers lui, surpris. Enfin, il suppose que l'autre est surpris, parce que sincèrement, la seule chose qu'il voit, ce sont les deux yeux bleus de Castiel rivés sur lui. Le reste du monde disparaît aussitôt.


	4. Entièrement et irrémédiablement

**Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre ! Noël, la famille… Je pense que vous êtes à peu près tous dans le même cas ! ) J'espère d'ailleurs que vous avez passé de bonnes Fêtes et que le Nouvel An s'annonce festif également !**

**Bon, je vous en ai assez fait bavé et j'ai peur que certains (certaines :P) d'entre vous ne s'étouffent dans leur curiosité alors voici mon cadeau :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je remercie encore les habitués (déjà !) qui me laissent toujours leur avis, leurs réactions, leurs suppositions, ça me touche énormément ! Alors continuez ! )**

Castiel regarde la porte de sa chambre se refermer sur son frère jumeau. Il a passé ces derniers mois à craindre que leur lien ne s'abîme, à craindre de perdre toute trace de Gabriel en lui, et le voilà maintenant dans son lit d'hôpital à avoir souhaiter si fort que son frère s'en aille que ce dernier l'avait parfaitement compris. Le pire, se rend compte le jeune homme, c'est peut-être de ne pas regretter une seule seconde sa réaction. Il n'a de place pour rien en plus, désormais, même pas l'empreinte de Gabriel, tout est pris. Il a passé tellement de temps à se sentir vide alors qu'il avait tant de raison d'être entier qu'il ne reconnait pas tout de suite la sensation de plénitude qui l'emplit. Le voilà maintenant, assis dans son lit, les yeux rivés dans les émeraudes de Dean, plus complet que jamais. Et pourtant rien n'a vraiment changé. Il sent toujours les picotements sur son bras, là où les plaies ont laissé place aux croutes. Ca le démange toujours. Il déteste toujours autant cette chambre et l'odeur de désinfectant qui va avec. Il a toujours besoin de comprendre comment on fait pour vivre. Mais, pourtant, il n'éprouve plus le besoin de mourir. Sa raison le lui dit, il l'entend presque murmurer, là, au creux de son oreille.

_C'est ce frêle jeune homme qui se tient au pied de ton lit. C'est lui. C'est comme une ancre. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus t'envoler, il te rattache au sol._

Il devrait en avoir peur. Comment peut-on se sentir si proche d'un étranger ? Mais il a surtout l'impression que tout retourne à sa place. La destinée est une idée puissante qu'il a toujours considérée avec envie. Il n'était pas assez important pour en avoir une, trop insignifiant pour que Dieu se soit penché sur son avenir, et pourtant, maintenant, l'idée tentante que son destin ait toujours été de finir ici trotte dans sa tête.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui lui triture les méninges. Comment Dean l'a retrouvé ? Comment a-t-il réussi à sortir de sa chambre ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et puis, tout d'abord, que fait-il ici, dans cet hôpital morbide et démoniaque ? Partout où il regarde, il ne voit que des preuves que Dean devrait être dehors, à croquer la vie à pleine dents.

**« J'avais peur que tu ne sois plus là. »**

Castiel en oublie instantanément ses interrogations, aussi tordues et importantes soient-elles, pour regarder Dean avec surprise. C'est la première fois qu'il l'entend parler et il n'est pas déçu. La voix de Dean est telle qu'il l'avait imaginé et ça le réjouit. Elle est chaude, grave, trop forte pour qu'on puisse douter d'elle. Elle est parfaitement réelle, comme Dean tout entier. L'image d'une ancre se fait plus forte dans la tête de Castiel. Les intonations de la voix de son nouvel ami se sont glissées partout en lui, elles s'y sont déjà fait une place et Castiel sait d'hors et déjà qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour les entendre, encore et encore.

Les yeux de Dean se plissent doucement en le regardant. Il semble tendu, nerveux. Il attend quelque chose ? Evidemment, qu'il réponde ! Quel idiot.

Mais que pourrait-il dire ? Il n'a rien à dire. Ou alors il a trop de choses à dire. C'est comme s'il avait perdu la capacité de parler sans passer pour un attardé mental. Si seulement Dean pouvait arrêter de le regarder aussi intensément, il pourrait peut-être réfléchir correctement. Les yeux verts de son ami le déconcentrent de trop. Il y voit tout. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il sait pertinemment que prendre la parole en premier, et surtout dire ce qu'il a dit lui a énormément coûté. Il faut qu'il réponde. Vite.

**« Je n'ai pas pu revenir te voir … Ils m'empêchent de sortir de ma chambre. »**

Il s'en sent tellement désolé. Ces dernières semaines, avec tout l'ouragan de sentiments paradoxaux que Dean a provoqué en lui, la culpabilité avait sa part. Il ne voulait pas se dire que le jeune homme pouvait penser qu'il ne revenait pas le voir parce qu'il s'en fichait. Cette idée était sûrement la pire de toute.

La tension s'efface tellement rapidement du visage que Dean que Castiel pourrait penser l'avoir rêvée si … et bien, s'il n'était pas Castiel. Il note cet aspect de Dean dans un coin de son esprit. Il a tellement maugréé contre le monde entier ces derniers mois, pour l'avoir forcé à se cacher, à porter de nombreux masques qu'il reconnait sans mal quand quelqu'un faisait semblant. Dean porte un masque lui aussi et ça lui brise le cœur.

**« Je le savais. Bobby, le Docteur qui t'a ramené dans ta chambre, me l'a dit. C'est lui aussi qui m'a dit où te trouver. J'ai mis un peu de temps, mais comme tu le vois … Me voilà. »**

Castiel hoche doucement la tête. Dean fait un pas en avant vers son lit et son rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Pas par peur, pas par nervosité. Non par _impatience. _Maintenant qu'il a découvert la voix du jeune homme, il veut découvrir tout le reste. En réponse à cette tension qui le maltraite, il se redresse sur son lit, droit comme un « i. » Dean le regarde mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se moquer. Castiel pense même qu'il … il comprend. D'ailleurs, il finit même par s'approcher du bord du lit qu'il désigne d'un petit geste.

**« Je peux ? »**

Castiel hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et Dean sourit en réponse. Encore une fois, c'est le genre de sourire que Castiel envie. Comment peut-on sourire de cette façon ? Etre enfermé dans un hôpital, malade, isolé par un masque qu'on hisse devant ses vrais sentiments et sourire comme ça ? Avec tout le visage ? Parce que quand Dean sourit, ses yeux s'étirent également, le vert s'illumine, son visage entier se fait rieur. Quand Castiel sourit, c'est juste… bizarre. Comme anormal.

Dean se hisse doucement sur le lit et s'assoit, en face de Castiel. Leurs regards se croisent une nouvelle fois et restent accrochés l'un à l'autre de longues minutes. Castiel commence à avoir un peu chaud, il repousse légèrement la couverture. Il sent les yeux de Dean brûler sa peau partout où ils se posent et la brûlure s'enfonce si profondément dans son être que ça lui fait mal. Mais il sait gérer la douleur, il a même appris à la savourer. Celle-là est facile, facile à aimer.

**« Je suis content de voir que tu es sorti de ta chambre … »**

Dean sourit une nouvelle fois et acquiesce. Il s'entoure d'une aura de fierté. Castiel est fasciné. Dean ne ressemble à aucun autre être humain qu'il a pu rencontrer. Tout lui semble plus intense avec lui, plus fort. Il visualise presque cette lumière qui l'entoure et voit tellement clairement en lui que c'est comme si aucune barrière de chair et de peau ne l'empêchait de plonger directement les yeux dans le cœur de l'âme du jeune homme en face de lui.

**« Bobby m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas … Tu es plutôt bavard pour un muet. »**

**« Je ne parle pas à ceux qui ne veulent pas écouter. »**

Dean le dévisage longuement, son sourire envolé. Il cherche à comprendre, Castiel peut le voir. C'est ce qu'il a cherché à voir dans le regard de tous ceux qui se sont penchés sur son « cas » et maintenant qu'il le voit dans les yeux de quelqu'un, ça l'effraie. Il veut que Dean le voit comme une espèce de guerrier mystérieux qui se tait parce qu'il a une mission secrète à accomplir. Il ne veut pas être si faible dans les yeux du jeune homme. Finalement, il préfèrerait qu'il ne cherche pas à le comprendre. Alors il rompt le contact et détourne les yeux. Même s'il ne le regarde plus, il sent parfaitement bien la déception qui contracte le corps frêle de Dean désormais.

**« Et c'est quoi tes critères ? Pour déterminer ceux qui veulent t'écouter ? » **

Il ne peut décemment pas rester aussi longtemps sans regarder Dean dans les yeux. Surtout s'il lui parle. Et puis à chaque fois qu'il replonge son regard dans celui de Dean, il découvre quelque chose de nouveau. Alors il préfère se dire que c'est de la curiosité, pas vraiment un besoin. Il a toujours été curieux.

**« Il faut qu'ils veuillent vraiment m'écouter, c'est tout. Pas parce que c'est leur job, encore moins parce qu'ils veulent juste que je sois plus agréable à vivre. »**

**« En fait, tu veux qu'ils n'aient que tes intérêts en tête ? »**

Castiel plisse les yeux.

**« C'est incroyablement égoïste quand tu le dis comme ça. »**

**« Peut-être que ça l'est. »**

Castiel s'agace. Il pensait que Dean mieux que personne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Alors pourquoi joue t-il sur les mots, maintenant ? Il croise les bras, regarde autour de lui en évitant soigneusement de regarder Dean. Il ne dira plus rien tant que le jeune homme ne se sera pas excusé. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas dans le genre de Dean. ce dernier semble d'ailleurs plutôt s'amuser de la situation actuelle. Il se penche sur le côté pour se hisser dans le champ de vision de Castiel et lui lance un grand sourire taquin. Castiel se retrouve totalement désarmé. Que peut-il faire en réponse ? Tirer la langue comme un gamin ?

**« Et toi, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ? » **attaque t-il à son tour, bien décidé à ce que Dean se sente aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

**« Parce que plus je parle, moins les gens me posent de questions. »**

Castiel en oublie sa prétendue colère. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réponses mais pas à celle-là. Au haussement d'épaules de son compagnon, il peut affirmer avec certitude qu'elle est sincère mais il ne comprend pas. Il penche doucement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Il cherche à saisir mais rien ne vient. Pourtant il voit clair en Dean comme dans de l'eau de roche. Mais ça ne l'aide pas. Ca ne l'aide pas à le comprendre. C'est une nouvelle forme de colère qui monte doucement en lui, une colère contre lui-même.

Dean sourit une nouvelle fois, mais moins intensément, juste légèrement. C'est un sourire blessé et abimé mais un sourire sincère tout de même. Il picote les yeux de Castiel.

**« Je n'aurais pas à répondre à leurs questions, comme ça. Plus je parle, et ce peu importe ce que je dis, plus ils oublient ce qu'ils voulaient me demander. Je meuble les silences avant qu'ils aient le temps de se rappeler. Ah mais oui, tiens, qu'est ce qu'il a, ce bon vieux Dean Winchester ? »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

**« Une leucémie. »**

Castiel ne se souvient pas d'avoir été témoin d'une telle violence, aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs. Pourtant, il était le genre de petit garçon solitaire, cible préférée des gros bras de la cour de récré. Mais jamais un coup ne lui a fait plus mal que les derniers mots de Dean. Il les a prononcés avec un tel détachement, tellement … comme si c'était évident. Non, pire. Comme si ce n'était rien. Rien, c'est rien, c'est juste une leucémie. C'est ça le message qu'il veut faire passer ?

Mais Castiel se trompe. Dean a juste appris à dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. On ne maquille pas la vérité. Ca ne sert à rien. Parfois, ça laisse même un peu de place à l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Quand son père a eu sa crise cardiaque, il a toujours dit « Mon père est mort. », pas « Mon père n'est plus là. » parce qu'aucun retour n'était possible. Il ne cherche jamais midi à quatorze heures. Il voit le monde simplement. Noir et blanc. Alors pourquoi il chercherait à compliquer les choses ?

Il défie du regard Castiel. Il attend le genre de réactions qu'il a vu tout le monde prendre, même ses amis les plus proches. Il attend les yeux qui s'écarquillent, le regard horrifié et enfin la pitié. Mais chez Castiel, ça ne donne pas la même chose. Il se fige et se crispe. Mais c'est tout. Il ne dit rien de plus, ne se donne pas en spectacle avec de grands sanglots incontrôlables. A dire vrai, c'est Dean qui prend pitié. Il ne peut pas laisser Castiel en proie à une telle douleur.

**« Mais les médecins pensent que c'est fini. J'ai subi une greffe de moelle épinière et elle a pris. A priori, j'ai juste à reprendre du poids et à retrouver mes cheveux. »**

Il se sent épuisé rien qu'à dire ça. Les médecins n'arrêtent pas de dire à sa mère qu'il est plein de force et qu'il s'accroche à la vie mais en réalité, il est exténué. Il ne se sent plus assez fort et il a beau savoir que le plus dur est derrière lui et qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à reprendre des forces, ça lui paraît presque insurmontable. Mais il en a assez d'être fatigué à peine marche t-il, d'être nauséeux après chaque repas et de ne plus être assez fort pour jouer à la balle avec Adam. Sa maison lui manque, Sam lui manque. Et ça plus que tout le reste, ça le tue.

Castiel le dévisage toujours avec cette étrange expression qu'il a déjà remarquée sur lui plusieurs fois. La tête légèrement basculée sur le côté, les yeux plissés mais le regard non moins intense, il le sonde du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur son visage. Dean trouve ça amusant, c'est… Attendrissant.

**« Tu n'as pas l'air plus ravi que ça … »**

Dean hausse les épaules.

**« Je ne veux pas me réjouir pour qu'on m'apprenne dans trois jours que c'est une fausse alerte. Je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je m'en suis sorti tout seul alors je vais pas arrêter de me battre pour juste me réjouir. »**

**« Tu ne crois pas aux miracles ? »**

**« Pourquoi, toi, oui ? »**

Castiel hoche la tête. Voilà qui est intriguant, pour Dean. Comment peut-on croire que quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles pour vous ? Que quoi que vous choisissiez, vous faites ce choix parce que quelqu'un a décidé que vous le ferez. Dean croit au libre arbitre, à la liberté en elle-même. Il ne crache pas aux visages de ceux qui croient en Dieu mais il ne perd pas de temps à discuter avec eux non plus.

**« Et l'idée te plaît ? De te dire que quelqu'un décide pour toi ? »**

**« C'est rassurant comme image. »**

**« Non, c'est effrayant. »**

Ils se dévisagent longuement. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans leurs regards, juste de l'incompréhension. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saisit ce que l'autre veut dire. Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis des années, mais pourtant, c'est comme si, dans leurs esprits. Jusque là tout avait été clair et limpide entre eux et maintenant … ils ne se comprennent plus. Castiel trouve ça agaçant, de ne pas être capable de deviner ce que pense Dean. Lui trouve amusant cet « obstacle » entre eux. Il décide de creuser le sujet. Il veut en savoir plus, de toute façon, il veut comprendre ce que font les bandages sur les bras de Castiel, ce qu'il fait dans ce lit, pourquoi il ne sourit pas, ne parle pas aux autres et il ne lâchera pas le morceau. Il rive ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel et lance sa bombe avec un détachement naturel.

**« Si c'est si rassurant que ça, pourquoi tu t'es fait saigner dans l'espoir d'y rester ? »**

L'espace d'un instant, il regrette les mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Le visage de Castiel se fige et se recouvre d'un voile de tristesse qui crève tellement les yeux qu'il en pleurerait. Quel idiot, pense t-il. Vraiment, Winchester, tu n'es qu'un sale connard. Et puis la tristesse de Castiel se transforme en quelque chose de pire encore : en résignation. Le regret de Dean s'évapore aussitôt pour laisser place à la colère. Il est furieux. Il voudrait que toutes les personnes qui ont persuadé Castiel qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se battre soient là. Et il leur pèterait la gueule. Enfin, il ferait de son mieux, il n'est plus aussi efficace qu'avant. Ce regard-là, il le déteste, le regard résigné et abattu, sans aucune trace de vie, comme si tu étais déjà mort. C'est le regard qu'il a combattu ces dernières années, plus encore que la maladie elle-même. Il a banni cette façon de regarder le monde et la voir dans les yeux de Castiel le met hors de lui. Comment personne n'a pu se démener pour l'empêcher de ressentir une telle chose ? Voilà le véritable mystère à ses yeux. N'a-t-il pas un frère jumeau ? Comme ce dernier a pu laisser une tel néant prendre place en Castiel … ?

**« Tu crois que tu ne mérites pas de vivre ? »**

Il veut essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il se cache derrière ce mal être. Sam lui a dit d'être prudent, que du mal être, il en avait à revendre, mais il prend le chemin inverse, comme d'habitude. Ca ne servirait à rien d'être prudent à son niveau, il le sait depuis que Castiel s'est pointé pour la première fois devant la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre, il est bien trop impliqué. Combien d'autres preuves lui faudrait-il pour le réaliser ? S'il veut vraiment aider Castiel, il va commencer par regarder les choses en face. Il est là parce qu'il est _impliqué_ plus que jamais.

**« Ce n'est pas la question** » murmure doucement Castiel, les yeux baissés.

**« Alors quoi ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour vivre. »**

Silence. Est-ce que Dean se retient de rire ? Le trouve t-il ridicule ? Est-il tellement en train de le juger qu'il le condamne aux oubliettes sans lui laisser une chance de se défendre ? De toute façon, Castiel sait que même si Dean prenait la décision de s'en aller sans se retourner, il ne pourrait rien dire ou faire. Il ne sait pas se battre, il ne sait pas prendre les choses en main. Le cœur du problème est là. Il le sent.

**« Je voudrais arrêter de subir … subir la vie. Je voudrais la vivre. »**

Différence de taille. Lui, il la sent, c'est cette différence qui s'est gravée sur ses avant-bras et c'est avec cette différence qu'il a taillé ses multiples masques. En quelques minutes, il s'est plus ouvert à Dean que jamais et jusque là, ça lui paraissait naturel, juste la marche à suivre. Mais maintenant, le silence lui pèse sur les épaules. Il s'est sûrement trompé quelque part, il a sûrement (une fois de plus) mal compris ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il est tellement difficile d'entretenir de bons rapports avec les gens, quand on ne les comprend pas. Il aurait voulu plus que tout au monde réussir avec Dean mais il avait peut-être battu un record en foutant tout en l'air si rapidement.

Mais la voix de Dean résonne une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, comme une douce chanson dans ses oreilles.

**« Et bien, ça nous fait un point commun … Moi aussi, je voudrais la vivre. »**

Castiel a horriblement honte quand il saisit la portée des mots de son ami. Evidemment, lui a tout fait pour mourir et il se retrouve à en parler avec une personne qui se bat depuis certainement un bon moment pour rester en vie. Cependant, la voix de Dean n'est pas dure, elle n'est pas accusatrice non plus, elle est … taquine. Castiel repense aux petites rides d'expression qui étirent les yeux du jeune homme quand il sourit et ne peut résister à la tentation. Il relève la tête pour dévisager de nouveau Dean. Il n'est pas déçu, ce dernier lui offre en retour un de ses sourires spéciaux qui donnent tellement envie à Castiel.

**« Alors, c'était ton frère jumeau, tout à l'heure, donc ? Tu en as d'autres, des frères ? »**

Bien que toujours grave, la voix de Dean change. Elle est moins posée, plus pétillante. Il a décidé de changer de sujet et au début, ça intrigue Castiel. L'a-t-il mis mal à l'aise ? Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, témoin de l'engouement du jeune homme, il ne peut que réaliser qu'au contraire, Dean est parfaitement à l'aise avec lui. C'est comme s'il avait juste décidé que c'en était assez pour le moment, des conversations sérieuses. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que Castiel le prend. Dean n'a pas clôturé le sujet, il l'a juste mis de côté pour parler d'autre chose. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a besoin de réfléchir ? Ou parce qu'il lui laisse du temps à lui pour réfléchir ? Ce n'est pas très clair et Castiel pourrait perdre des heures à essayer de rassembler les preuves favorisant l'une ou l'autre des deux hypothèses mais il a définitivement mieux à faire. Et en plus, se dire que Dean a décidé de changer de sujet pour lui est tellement plus plaisant que de se prendre la tête …

L'après-midi s'écoule doucement, ponctuée par les sourires de Dean et son étonnante vitalité. Ils parlent de tout et de rien. Castiel lui parle de sa famille, de ses quatre frères, de sa sœur et en réponse, Dean se lance dans un descriptif détaillé de ses deux frères, Adam et Sam. Rien qu'à sa façon d'en parler, Castiel devine sans grand mal à quel point il les aime. Il se demande ce que Dean a pensé en l'entendant parler des siens. Evidemment, il aime sa famille. Des fois, elle est juste … tellement compliquée à suivre. Chez Dean, tout semble plus facile. Il l'envie un peu plus mais se retrouve à chaque seconde un peu plus fasciné par la personnalité étonnante qu'il commence à peine à entrevoir.

Après le sujet de la famille totalement épuisé, ils en viennent à parler de leurs passions différentes. C'est au tour de Castiel de s'étaler et de s'emballer. Il parle de livres, de tableaux, de films. Dean l'écoute beaucoup, les coudes sur ses cuisses et le visage entre les mains. Il finit par parler de sa voiture, presque avec retenue. Il lui explique que c'est un cadeau de son père pour ses 18 ans, c'est une Impala 67 noire. Castiel hausse les épaules et avoue à son nouvel ami qu'il ne sait pas du tout à quoi ressemble une Impala ce qui fait rire Dean aux éclats.

Ils parlent de beaucoup de choses dont on ne parle pas avec des gens qu'on ne connait pas, ou depuis si peu. Mais pour eux, c'est naturel. Et plus le temps passe, plus les heures s'écoulent, plus ils se ratatinent dans le lit, plus ils se rapprochent, pour finir allongés, face à face, Castiel les pieds sur l'oreiller et Dean, au pied du lit.

Castiel arrête de parler, en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il était en train de décrire le jardin de la maison de son enfance mais aussi beaux soient ses souvenirs de ce jardin, il y a encore plus beau devant lui. Le visage de Dean n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et depuis le début de leur conversation, il a pu l'observer tout son soûl. Il a déjà l'impression de le connaître par cœur, jusqu'aux expressions qui s'y peignent, mais celle qu'il voit là, elle est inédite. Les paupières de Dean se ferment doucement et ses traits se détendent. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, sa respiration se fait plus calme, régulière. Alors Castiel se tait et la fatigue vient le taquiner à son tour.

Enfoui dans un demi-sommeil, quelque part entre le sommeil et la réalité, là où plus aucune règle ne régit les pensées, quelque chose se glisse doucement dans son esprit et c'est tellement évident qu'il en sourit. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'endort mais il est persuadé que s'il se voyait maintenant, il jalouserait son sourire … Il s'accroche à sa petite révélation et glisse à son tour dans le sommeil.

Castiel est entièrement et irrémédiablement dévoué à Dean Winchester.


	5. Règles du jeu

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et tout cet encouragement me fait chaud au cœur ! Vous avez tous ressenti ce que je voulais faire passer, et c'est très rassurant comme sensation .. ! Quoi qu'il en soit, pour vous remercier, je vous offre un pas en avant dans la relation de Dean et Castiel … En espérant que vous apprécierez parce que je dois dire que je suis assez déçue.. !**

**Un grand merci à mes fidèles, du fond du cœur ! ! **

Castiel se tient à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il guette, et il sait qu'on le surveille. C'est devenu un jeu et il maîtrise les règles à la perfection. L'accueil de son service se trouve à quelques pas seulement de la porte de la chambre et il sent les yeux rieurs de l'infirmière en chef jauger la distance qui le sépare du couloir. « Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir » lui avait-elle expressément rappelé la semaine passée alors Castiel ne sort plus. Ses orteils sont pile à la limite et il attend. Ellen le surveille avec ses grands yeux noirs qu'elle essaie de rendre sévère mais en toute honnêteté, Castiel n'a jamais vu un regard aussi chaleureux et concerné. Elle guette le moindre faux pas de sa part, dans le sens littéral, mais Castiel n'en fait jamais. C'est lui qui mène la partie et il va faire en sorte de continuer sur sa lancée. Quelque chose attire son regard sur le côté et ses muscles se tendent. C'est le moment le plus délicat maintenant, Ellen peut récupérer l'avantage d'un instant à l'autre. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui se redresse et qui se dirige droit vers lui. Castiel sent son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Il tend la main sur le côté, Dean l'attrape et Castiel le tire violemment à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de claquer la porte au nez d'Ellen. Elle a perdu. Ce sont les règles. Elle va retourner donner des ordres aux autres infirmières en faisait comme si elle n'avait pas vu Dean entrer dans la chambre de Castiel. Après tout, tant qu'il ne parle pas aux psy, il n'a pas le droit au visites, à part une, celle de sa famille, le week-end. Alors il joue avec Elle pour gagner le droit de cacher Dean dans sa chambre le temps d'une après-midi. Ils sont presque imbattables. Une fois seulement, elle est arrivée à sa porte avant Dean qu'elle a renvoyé dans sa chambre, l'air presque aussi déçu que Castiel.

Pour le moment, Dean est là, ce qui fait une victoire de plus. Ils la fêtent comme toujours, dans les bras de l'autre. Depuis une semaine déjà que ça dure, Castiel trouve Dean changé. Il est un peu plus robuste, il n'a plus d'intraveineuse et ses yeux ne sont plus cernés. Et il faut se rendre à l'évidence, chaque jour, Castiel se retrouve un peu plus fasciné par le visage qu'il connaît pourtant par cœur désormais, jusque dans la disposition des multiples mais discrètes tâches de rousseurs. Il leur arrive de passer de longs à moment à juste se dévisager et ce sont des instants qu'il attend toujours avec impatience. Il n'a pas pu échapper aux questions qui ont commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez dans sa tête et avec elles les premières peurs. Plus le temps passe, plus Castiel se sent effrayé. Il a peur des visites de contrôle des médecins de Dean, peur de se réveiller un beau matin et d'apprendre que son ami a quitté l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui. Peur d'attendre sur le seuil de sa chambre un Dean qui ne viendrait plus. Peur qu'il ne l'oublie et par-dessus tout, peur de rêver, d'imaginer tout ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a jamais été doué pour les changements, Castiel, et Dean en est un de taille. Il modifie la moindre fibre de son être et détourne jusqu'à la trajectoire de ses pensées. Castiel a aussi peur de ça. Il a déjà tant de mal à être lui et ne pas en mourir, comment pourrait-il survivre si toutes les règles se mettaient brusquement à changer ?

C'est en s'écartant de leur longue étreinte que Castiel décide de parler de tout ça. Il sait d'ores et déjà que la discussion ne sera pas aisée. Dean est quelqu'un d'impulsif et de spontané, contrairement à lui. C'est comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un puzzle, opposés mais faites pour s'assembler. Dean pourrait être le feu, vivace, chaud et rassurant, Castiel serait l'air, doux, coulant et invisible. Deux forces que tout oppose, pourtant le feu a besoin de l'air pour brûler.

**« On est dimanche aujourd'hui ! »**

Castiel dévisage le visage rieur de Dean, perplexe. Ils passent d'un extrême à l'autre si vite qu'il en aurait le tournis. Un moment, il le comprend si bien, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre et l'instant d'après, il a l'impression de se retrouver devant un casse-tête chinois.

**« Je … je ne comprends pas, Dean. »**

**« Evidemment, que tu ne comprends pas ! »**

Dean se marre, ça se voit. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Il a beau chercher dans les pupilles émeraudes de son ami un signe, un indice, il ne capte rien qui pourrait lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un début de compréhension de ce qu'il se passe maintenant. C'est un tour que Dean lui fait souvent, plaisanter, rire et blaguer, continuer sur sa lancée tout en sachant parfaitement bien que Castiel est largué, loin derrière lui. Ensuite, le jeune homme prend un air faussement supérieur alors qu'il explique son brillant (selon lui) jeu de mots. De toute façon, finit-il toujours par conclure, personne ne saisit l'ampleur de son talent quand il s'agit de faire des blagues. Pour les autres, Castiel ne sait pas vraiment, mais personnellement, lui, il a en effet du mal.

**« Je traîne dans le coin depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le dimanche est toujours un jour de pointe à l'hôpital. C'est le jour des repas en famille, des rassemblements, le jour des accidents. Mais bizarrement, c'est toujours les choses le plus causasses, aussi. Du genre, le père de famille qui s'est assis sur le barbecue, tu vois le tableau ? »**

**« C'est le genre de choses qui te font rire ? »**

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et s'empare de la main de Castiel.

**« C'est le genre de choses qui font rire tout le monde, Cas ! »**

Un frisson parcourt le bras de Castiel pour se répandre comme une décharge d'électricité dans sa nuque et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le surnom aussi bien que le contact physique y sont pour quelque chose. Il ne comprend toujours pas mais sincèrement, tant que Dean continuera de le regarder de cette manière, avec des grands yeux pétillants, il s'en moque. Elle est loin, la discussion à cœur ouvert qu'il voulait avoir. D'ailleurs, les doutes, les questions et les interrogations angoissantes également. Il n'a qu'une seule certitude : quand il est avec Dean, tout va mieux. Quand ce dernier se retrouvera obligé de retourner dans sa chambre, à ce moment là, oui, il s'en voudra d'avoir fui le cœur du « problème. » C'est un comble pour quelqu'un comme lui. Le cœur du problème, de tous ses problèmes jusque-là, il y a toujours vécu oubliant tout le reste, jusqu'à l'existence de ses sources de bonheur, et le voilà, maintenant, roi de la procrastination.

**« Viens, je vais te montrer. »**

Dean le tire vers la sortie, ses doigts toujours étroitement serrés dans sa main. Il ouvre la porte et le cocon de Castiel se brise. Le bruit ambiant l'étourdit presque, même la lumière. C'est vrai qu'il y a du monde dans ces couloirs et puis ça parle, ça bipe. C'est tout sauf paisible comme quand il est avec Dean. Il sent les sensations familières revenir et celles qu'il avait appris à aimer s'en aller. Ses épaules se font lourdes sous le poids des masques qu'il se retrouve à porter de nouveau. Aucun regard ne se tourne vers lui mais il les sent tous peser sur lui tout en regrettant d'être si invisible. Il se rappelle pourquoi il est là et ressent presque la douleur dans ses bras, comme s'il était de nouveau en train de tout faire pour voir son sang couler. A cet instant précis, il déteste Dean d'avoir ouvert cette porte. Il le déteste plus que tout.

Peut-être que ce dernier le sent, peut-être qu'il le comprend, peut-être même qu'il avait prévu sa réaction, en tout cas, le voilà qui se retourne vers lui. Ses grands yeux sont toujours aussi pétillants mais ses lèvres ne sont plus si rieuses que ça. _« Il est en train de te jauger »_ pense Castiel avec amertume. _« Il est comme tous les autres. Il attend de toi que tu sois comme lui. Aussi courageux que lui. » _Le temps s'est figé et Dean est toujours en train de le regarder seulement Castiel a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se cache dans son regard, persuadé qu'il n'aimera pas ce qu'il y découvrira. Le jeune homme, la main de Cas toujours précieusement glissée dans la sienne, se rapproche de lui, comme au ralentit.

**« Laisse moi te montrer, tu veux ? Tu ne sais pas où regarder toi, quelqu'un doit bien t'apprendre. »**

Et sans un mot de plus, sans un signe, Dean le tire brusquement à sa suite avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs. Castiel a l'impression que son cœur a un train de retard sur lui et alors qu'il jette un regard en arrière, vers la porte de la chambre 807, il croit le voir, toujours sur le seuil, pas tout à faire sûr de la direction à prendre. Il aperçoit même Ellen le suivre des yeux, essayer d'être mécontente de le voir s'enfuir tout en ayant l'air sincèrement heureuse. Ellen est un paradoxe qu'il aime bien observer. Elle est constante, au moins. Il la comprend.

C'est une autre histoire, quand on en vient à Dean Winchester, toujours en train de le tirer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Certes, il a repris du poil de la bête et du muscle mais Castiel ne le voyait pas encore gambader à gauche et à droite avant un petit moment. Ca l'inquiète du coup et il fait exprès de freiner la course effrénée de son compagnon mais rien ne semble ralentir ce dernier. Il se faufile entre les médecins, les infirmières et les patients avec une agilité qu'il ne lui avait jamais soupçonnée. Il circule dans les couloirs avec une telle aisance qui donne à Castiel plus envie de pleurer que de se réjouir. Ce bâtiment qu'il voit toujours aussi imposant, dur et glacial, c'est presque comme une maison pour son ami. Lui qui mérite tellement mieux. S'il était assez fort, pour sûr, il remuerait ciel et terre pour que Dean ait ce qui lui revient de droit. Ici, ce n'est pas sa place.

Il ne sait pas comment son ami a fait pour l'amener si loin sans qu'aucun médecin ne les attrape et ne le renvoie dans sa chambre, mais le fait est qu'ils sont bien au service des urgences. Dean s'arrête enfin, ouvre une porte et pousse doucement Castiel dedans. Il y entre à son tour, referme derrière lui et se retourne vers lui.

C'est un placard à balai. Juste assez grand pour le chariot de nettoyage, Castiel et Dean.

**« Approche. »**

La voix de Dean est douce et alors qu'il obéit, Castiel se rend compte à quel point le placard lui paraît silencieux par rapport au brouhaha qui règne de l'autre côté de la porte. Pourtant, rien n'est insonorisé ici, mais il a beau froncer les sourcils et pencher la tête dans tous les sens, le bruit n'atteint pas ses oreilles. Peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire de la présence de Dean mais il n'y croit pas trop. Non, il préfère se dire que c'est un endroit particulier, un endroit spécial que personne n'a encore découvert parce qu'à première vue, c'est juste un placard à balais. Mais Dean, lui, il est tombé dessus et il s'en est tout de suite rendu compte, c'est une apparence, le chariot de nettoyage.

Cette histoire lui paraît familière. Evidemment.

Tant de sentiments lui sautent au visage et lui serrent la gorge qu'il n'ose plus bouger, ni même parler, de peur de se mettre à pleurer ou même carrément de s'évanouir. Est-ce que Dean se rend seulement compte de tout ce qui lui traverse l'esprit à cet instant précis ? Il réalise à quel point son ami a à lui offrir à cet instant et combien il doit vraiment essayer de comprendre ce qu'il cherche à lui faire saisir, aussi ardue la tâche lui apparaisse. Ca mérite bien un merci, au moins un merci, oui. Mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, Dean le saisit par le bras et le force à s'avancer encore plus, de sorte de pouvoir regarder par le hublot de la porte.

**« Tu vois la femme là-bas ? Avec la main dans le torchon ? Elle s'est coupée la paume, elle vient de montrer sa blessure à un médecin. Comment tu crois qu'elle a fait ça ? »**

Castiel fronce les sourcils. A entendre la voix de Dean, il devine que c'est un jeu. Mais sans les règles du jeu, comment est-il censé pouvoir jouer ? Encore un mystère que lui offre le jeune Winchester.

**« Je … Elle s'est coupée en tombant. »**

Il a perdu, ça se voit dans les yeux de Dean. Ca, il le comprend.

**« Non … moi je crois qu'elle essayait d'impressionner un mec en coupant les légumes super vite, tu sais, genre émission de cuisine mélangé à un film de ninja. »**

**« Quoi ?! »**

Ca n'a pas de sens ! Tout ça n'a pas de sens !

Dean, en réponse à son silence, se retourne vers lui et rive directement son regard dans celui de Castiel. Ce dernier se sent aussitôt happé, bloqué, il ne peut plus fuir.

**« Essaie, Cas. Okay ? Juste… Essaie. »**

Il ne peut pas dire non. Pourquoi il dirait non, de toute façon ? Dean attend quelque chose de lui et il n'a pas d'autres choix qu'obéir, mais ça lui va parfaitement comme destinée. D'ailleurs, il colle son visage au hublot et cherche un patient à son tour. Il va essayer, et peut-être même qu'il va réussir et il sait d'avance que ça le rendra heureux. Déjà parce que ça fera sûrement sourire Dean et ensuite, parce qu'il aura fait ce que ce dernier lui aura demandé.

**« Là-bas, au fond. L'homme a l'arcade en sang. Il s'est pris un poteau parce qu'il marchait en regardant les nuages. »**

Cette idée l'amuse plus en plus alors qu'il regarde les yeux un peu rêveurs du patient. Ils trainent partout, attrapent tous les détails et il imagine parfaitement bien les rouages du cerveau de l'homme inventer une histoire à chaque situation qu'il surprend. C'est un rêveur, un lunatique, une de ces personnes capables de refaire l'histoire du monde en moins d'une seconde et de recommencer l'instant d'après. Il visualise trop bien la scène, si bien que ça le fait sourire. C'était sûrement ça le but du jeu, il ne voit pas ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre mais il finit par se rendre compte que cette fois-ci, c'est Dean qui est plongé dans le silence. Il tourne la tête vers lui et perd pied une nouvelle fois. Dean le regarde fixement mais sans sourire, cette fois, juste… pensif.

**« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est ce pas ? »**

**« De quoi parles-tu ? »**

**« Pourquoi l'histoire du poteau ? »**

**« Et bien … parce que ça me semblait logique. Je le vois parfaitement faire ce genre d'erreurs… Regarde le, il a l'air déjà tellement dans les nuages. »**

Dean continue de le sonder du regard, de le dévisager, de l'examiner et de l'analyser. Un brin mal à l'aise mais encore loin de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se détourner du regard émeraude de son ami, Castiel comprend que Dean savait parfaitement ce qu'il répondrait à sa question.

**« Mais pourquoi tu as cherché quelque chose de logique ? Tu crois que la femme à la main coupée à l'air d'une écervelée prête à faire n'importe quoi avec un couteau pour s'envoyer en l'air avec le mec qu'elle convoite ? »**

Il n'a rien à répondre. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Alors qu'il y réfléchit, parce que maintenant, du coup, ça l'intrigue, il finit par se demander ce que ça peut faire à Dean. Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

**« Est-ce que c'est ton idée d'une partie de rigolade ? Analyser les autres ? » **

Maintenant, Castiel se sent attaqué. Il redresse les épaules, prêt à rétorquer et à faire avaler à Dean la leçon de moralité qu'il sent venir quand il se rend compte que… il n'a strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait instinctivement pour s'amuser. C'est comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, ça lui coupe la respiration et ça lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se sent vacillant, fragile et perdu. _Analyser._ Le mot tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Comment peut-il passer son temps à détailler chaque action de ceux qui l'entourent et se planter en beauté malgré tout ? Comment se fait-il que malgré tout, il ne comprenne rien ? Qu'il ne sache pas comment agir, comment être normal ? Depuis le début, il s'est imaginé que Dean avait un but, quelque chose à lui faire apprendre de leur sortie improvisée mais il s'est encore royalement trompé. Dean voulait juste s'amuser. Il était juste spontané et d'humeur malicieuse. Et lui … il a trop cherché à comprendre là où il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Il était en plein dans le cœur d'un problème qui n'existait pas.

Les yeux de Dean continuent de lui brûler les iris, de s'enfoncer dans le plus profond de son être. Ils lui font mal, partout où ils vont. Il voudrait se détourner, au moins fermer les yeux, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'ose pas, ne serait-ce que cligner des paupières. Dans ces yeux, dans ces teintes de vert, de jaune et de marron, il entrevoit tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir, tout ce qu'il rêve d'avoir, mais qu'il n'aura jamais. Des promesses, des éclats de rire, du partage, de la sincérité. Tout ce qu'il perd en _analysant_.

C'est une autre vérité qui lui explose en pleine face tellement violemment qu'il est surpris de ne pas sentir de sang couler de son nez ou de sa bouche. Il a envie de hurler à l'agonie sans qu'aucune mortelle n'ait été portée.

**« J'ai peur. »**

Le regard de Dean s'adoucit. Il ne sourit pas, pourtant Castiel devine le sourire dans sa façon de le regarder désormais. Il n'est pas encore là, mais il sent déjà sa chaleur.

**« J'ai peur que … que si je ne comprends pas les autres autour de moi, j'agisse bizarrement. J'ai peur de faire un faux pas devant eux, je ne suis pas à l'aise … je veux dire, tous ces gens, c'est effrayant ! »**

La panique le saisit mais c'est un nouveau genre de panique, un genre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il a bafouillé, essayé de s'expliquer, mais une fois de plus, ça n'a pas marché. Il n'arrive jamais à se faire comprendre et il a arrêté depuis longtemps, désormais. Il a repoussé Gabriel et tous ceux qui s'intéressaient à lui. Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre en disant qu'on attendait trop de choses de lui, qu'on attendait qu'il soit comme les autres, et désormais, il se rend compte que c'était lui. Depuis le début, c'était lui. C'était lui qui attendait de lui-même qu'il soit comme les autres. C'était lui, la pression les masques. C'était lui. C'est à cause de lui qu'il a voulu mourir. Il est son meurtrier et sa victime en même temps.

La main de Dean se pose doucement sur son épaule et ce simple contact le ramène dans ce placard à balais silencieux, point d'observation d'un monde différent, agité et toujours en mouvement. Si seulement il pouvait faire que toute sa vie ne se résume toujours qu'à ce geste, cet unique geste. Il voudrait le vivre en boucle. Rien que ça, cette sensation des doigts de Dean qui épousent la courbe de son épaule comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait et comme s'ils le feraient toujours.

**« Ce n'est pas une fatalité de ne pas se sentir à sa place au milieu des autres. Tu ne te sens bien qu'à l'abri du regard de ceux qui t'entourent, mais qui t'a dit que c'était une raison de mourir ? Tu serais surpris du nombre de personnes qui mènent leur vie comme sur une scène de théâtre en perfectionnant chaque jour un peu plus leur jeu d'acteur. Mais c'est normal. Personne n'ouvre son cœur à un inconnu, personne ne se montre tel qu'il est réellement. Même si je te mettais devant un miroir maintenant, tu ne te verrais pas vraiment. C'est ce qui rend les contacts avec les autres si intéressants, tu comprends ? Chercher, creuser, comprendre. Se demander .. « **_**Mais qu'est ce qu'il pense vraiment ? **_**» ou « **_**Pourquoi il voit les choses de cette façon**_** ? ». Tu ne retires tes masques, et tu n'effaces les faux-semblants qu'avec ceux auxquels tu tiens, ceux à qui tu fais confiance, ceux que tu aimes le plus au monde… et rien que pour ça, tu devrais aimer être caché. Pour ce moment où quelqu'un te trouve. »**

Ca fait une semaine que Dean est arrivé dans sa chambre, le surprenant en plein milieu d'une conversation avec Gabriel. Une semaine qu'ils jouent avec Ellen comme des gamins qu'ils ne sont plus. Une semaine et Castiel a déjà partagé avec son compagnon peut-être une dizaine d'étreintes pourtant jamais il ne s'était senti à ce point proche de Dean. Même maintenant, assis par terre dans le placard alors qu'il n'arrive plus qu'à voir le plafond immaculé de la salle des urgences à travers le hublot, le regard rivé dans le vague et Dean presque totalement hors de son champ de vision, il le sent plus que jamais près de lui. Non, plus que ça. _En_ lui. Même le temps qui s'écoule a moins d'impact sur lui désormais. Il en fait ce qu'il veut, il revit en boucle le monologue de Dean et à chaque fois, c'est toujours aussi réaliste, comme s'il remontait vraiment le temps. Il revoit le regard de Dean l'envelopper totalement, il se voit incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se sent se perdre encore et toujours dans les deux orbes émeraudes du jeune homme en face de lui qui finit, au bout de longs instants d'échanges silencieux, par le prendre par le bras et le faire s'asseoir au fond du placard. Il le sent plus qu'il ne le voit prendre place à côté de lui. Et maintenant, ils sont assis tous les deux, côte à côte, comme deux imbéciles, cachés du monde dans un placard à balais. Dean a raison, il ne se sent en sécurité qu'à l'abri des autres, il ne se sent libre d'être lui que lorsqu'il est seul au monde. Quoi que non, il se trompe encore. Il n'a jamais été vraiment lui, même seul. C'est dans ce placard à balai qu'il se sent enfin normal, enfin entier. C'est aux côtés de Dean. Il le visualise presque, il prend de l'ampleur, il grandit. Il se sent pousser des ailes.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder Dean pour deviner que ce dernier sourit, pourtant il le fait quand même, parce que c'est viscéral, c'est un besoin, un contact qu'il a besoin d'avoir. Et il devine le besoin de Dean également, car ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui à son tour. Encore une fois, les voilà qui dominent tout : le temps, le bruit, le monde qui tourne, les urgences, l'hôpital, la maladie, la dépression, les angoisses, les questions, les crises existentielles, les visites interdites, les chambres stériles, les fenêtres trop épaisses, les bandages et les intraveineuses, les cheveux trop longs à repousser, les cicatrices qui continuent de picoter, la vie, la mort …

La liste est longue et Castiel se promet un jour qu'il la fera jusqu'au bout, rien que pour se rappeler à quel point Dean lui est vital. Ce n'est pas malsain, bien qu'addictif, c'est pétillant, vivifiant, et c'est en lui, comme le regard de Dean. Il la fera cette liste, un soir où on aura ramené Dean dans sa propre chambre, rien que pour le plaisir de ressentir cette bouffée de liberté en lui à chaque fois qu'il rajoutera quelque chose dessus.

Mais pour le moment, il a envie de toute autre chose. Les yeux de Dean se plissent légèrement alors qu'il sourit doucement. Il se sent sourire également avant que leurs lèvres ne gravent sur la bouche de l'un et de l'autre tout ce que de toute façon, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à se dire.


	6. Sois un homme

**Et bien j'ai eu pas mal de reviews intéressantes, ça fait très plaisir ! Je suis touchée de voir que vous trouvez que les actions se déroulent de façon assez fluide, j'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose qui ne passerait pas ! **

**En bref, je vous remercie tous pour le temps que vous prenez afin de me pondre une jolie review bien complète et pour la peine, j'ai décidé de prendre en considération vos demandes en ce qui concerne le retour de Bobby !**

**Je suis désolée pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre, j'ai dû le recommencer plusieurs fois, je l'avais très clairement en tête, mais impossible d'en faire une bonne version … Au final, c'est plutôt mauvais.**

**Et sans oublier le plus important, évidemment … BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**

* * *

Castiel est un sac de nœud.

Assis dans son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit, c'est comme ça que Dean visualise le jeune homme. C'est un énorme sac de nœuds tous plus complexes les uns que les autres, emmêlés à gauche et à droite et lui il a pris la décision de les défaire l'un après l'autre. Ca paraissait déjà assez dur au début quand il a vu Castiel débarquer devant sa vitre, avec ses bandages et son regard furieux et blessé, mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il a compris à quel point le nœud est énorme, ça l'angoisse. Il a toujours été du genre à se jeter la tête la première en avant, de toute façon. Il entend la voix de Sam dans sa tête, lourde de sens. _« Fais attention, okay ? En le sauvant. »_ Comme si Sammy avait déjà tout compris avant lui. Serait-ce vraiment étonnant ? Pas tellement. Sam a toujours été la grosse tête, et lui a toujours manqué de jugeote. Mais la vraie question, il la connait. Et sa réponse d'ailleurs aussi.

S'il avait su à quel point Castiel serait dur à aider, aurait-il quand même plongé la tête la première dans tout ce foutoir ?

Oui. Oui, évidemment.

Il s'agace dans ce lit et ses jambes fourmillent sous les draps trop fins tant il meurt d'envie de bouger. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère comme s'il était sur le point de s'élancer dans une de ces situations risquées qui faisaient autrefois son quotidien, mais il n'esquisse pas un geste. Il se sent mal, oppressé, fatigué, mais incapable de dormir. Son petit frère lui manque terriblement à cet instant. Sam aurait trouvé les mots justes et dans le cas contraire, il aurait su faire de sa présence un remède tout aussi efficace. Et lui, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de dire un mot, de toute façon, il ne sait pas parler. Il ressent les choses, il ne les explique pas. Il les ressent, les subit, les enferme, les fait oublier aux autres tandis que lui, lui il est incapable de les oublier. Il se passe les mains sur le visage pour essuyer la fine couche de sueur froide qui le recouvre. Avant, il avait juste à attraper les clés de l'Impala, lancer son CD de Metallica préféré et disparaître dans la nuit, littéralement fuir le mal qui lui rongeait les entrailles, juste savourer le bruit du moteur et se défier de la vitesse. Mais avant, Dean n'avait pas de cancer.

Il se souviendra toujours de ce jour, peu après son diagnostic, quand ni lui ni sa mère n'en avaient encore parlé à Sam et Adam parce que .. et bien, comment on annonce ce genre de choses aux gens qu'on aime le plus au monde, qu'on cherche à protéger plus que tout ? Ce jour-là, il réparait les petites imperfections sur l'Impala, comme la troisième vitesse qui craquaient quand il la passait, les niveaux à vérifier, il lui faisait un check-up complet. S'occuper de son bébé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout le reste. Sam s'était avancé vers lui, tout droit sorti de la maison familiale, une expression sur le visage que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien. Son petit frère venait le confronter, lui tirer les vers du nez comme il le disait souvent.

**« Elle est abimée ? »**

**« Nop. Juste besoin d'un coup de neuf. »**

Les yeux de Sam s'étaient faits perçants presque aiguisés et il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de détourner le regard.

**« Tu vas encore te barrer toute la nuit ? Les routes sont dangereuses et je sais que tu ne respectes aucune limite de vitesse. »**

Il allait répliquer quelque chose, quelque chose de bien senti, d'assuré, une de ces taquineries qu'il lançait sans vraiment y penser, un truc de _grand frère_, mais Sam avait été plus rapide. De toute évidence, il était plus venu pour vider son sac, dire ce qu'il avait à dire, que pour écouter. Il était en colère.

**« Et je sais que tu bois avant de partir en vadrouille comme ça. »**

**« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est comme ça que je fonctionne. »**

C'était vrai, et ça l'est toujours. Mais à ce moment là, Dean n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. _Bordel, j'ai un cancer, Sammy._ C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser depuis des jours. _J'ai un putain de cancer._ Ca sonnait irréel et deux ans plus tard ? Ca l'est toujours, mais on s'habitue à l'irréel, à ce qui ne devrait pas exister.

**« J'en ai marre, tu comprends ? Tu es toujours là à trainer autour de moi, à t'assurer que je vais bien et tu ne me laisses pas faire pareil. Tu ne laisses personne te comprendre ! Tu es toujours là, à … à… »**

Il cherchait ses mots. Jamais bon quand Sammy cherche ses mots.

**« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ton comportement. Tu es … tu as des pulsions autodestructrices ! Tu cherches à mourir jeune ou quoi ? Comme ce James Dean que tu adules tant ?! Tu crois pas que la vie a mieux à offrir ?! »**

Tu cherches à mourir jeune.

_Tu. Cherches. A. Mourir jeune._

Ironie de merde.

Plus que la leucémie en elle-même, plus que le fait d'être éloigné de sa famille, plus que tout ça, c'était le fait d'être réveillé en pleine nuit à cet instant précis qui l'énerve le plus. C'est le fait de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de faire face à ses pensées, ses émotions, le cœur de tout ça. Il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est que la nuit passe, que la matinée s'envole et qu'il rejoigne Castiel. Parce que quand il est avec lui, il peut ne faire que ressentir, le reste, de toute façon, n'a pas d'importance. Il a hâte que le matin se lève, qu'il se remette à vadrouiller dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre 807. L'après-midi lui paraît lointaine, floue, alors qu'il a quitté Cas il n'y a que quelques heures. Et d'un côté, cette impression de rêverie quand il repense au placard à balais lui fait peur. Et si vraiment il avait tout imaginé ?

Il jette un regard à son réveil. 3h11. L'après-midi ne viendra jamais assez vite.

Il se redresse vivement dans son lit et au milieu du silence qui pèse dans sa chambre, le frottement de ses draps résonne bruyamment dans sa tête. Ca ne lui plaît pas, il n'aime pas ce silence. Il n'a jamais été doué pour être seul avec lui-même alors il s'empare de son baladeur MP3 et enfonce sournoisement les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Allez-vous faire foutre, les problèmes. Rien ne vaut un bon morceau de Led Zeppelin. Même LE morceau de Led Zep.

_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay  
But now it's time for me to go, the autumn moon lights my way  
For now I smell the rain, and with it, pain and it's headed my way…_

Patiemment, il attend. Il attend que les accords l'emmènent, l'enlèvent et l'élèvent. Mais rien ne vient. Son cœur bat toujours trop vite et ses pensées restent toujours fixées sur les zones d'ombres. Il commence à se sentir tellement mal que la panique ne tarde pas à pointer le bout de son nez à son tour. C'est ce qui vient avec le bagage cancer, en plus du côté « Je risque de mourir. » Toutes les douleurs, petites ou grandes, tous les maux de travers et les angoisses, tout devient brusquement un symptôme. De la façon dont son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine jusqu'à son incapacité à dormir. Et si ça revient, et si la leucémie n'est pas vraiment partie, et si, et si …

**« Tu devrais dormir, fiston. »**

La voix bourrue de Bobby résonne dans son esprit lui faisant par la même occasion remarquer que la chanson est finie. Depuis combien de temps ? Nouveau coup d'œil au réveil ? 3h26. Combien d'heures vont encore s'amuser à le torturer avant qu'il retrouve insouciance et rêverie … ?

**« J'y arrive pas. »**

Les sourcils de Bobby se froncent légèrement alors que ses yeux le dévisagent avec attention. Dean s'efforce de garder un visage neutre, une expression sereine parfumée au je-m'en-foutisme qui lui était propre, à l'époque, mais il sait que ça ne marchera pas. Pas avec le Dr. Singer. Ce dernier s'avance dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. A cet instant précis, Dean le déteste de tout son cœur. Cet homme et ses yeux perçant rivés sur lui, la façon dont il s'assoit sur la chaise et reste silencieux en attendant que lui prenne la parole. Il le déteste d'être témoin de tous ces moments de faiblesse qu'il se fait subir. Si Bobby Singer n'existait pas, tout le monde le prendrait pour un dur, quelqu'un de courageux qui ne cille jamais. Mais Bobby est bien réel et il attend parce qu'il sait. Il sait que Dean n'a rien d'un dur, ou d'un courageux… et pour ça, le jeune homme se hait encore plus.

**« Tu peux aller faire ta ronde. T'as sûrement mieux à faire que rester ici et moi, j'ai rien à dire, de toute façon. »**

Gamin, pense t-il. Tu n'es qu'un sale mioche et t'as plus l'âge d'en être un. Il arrive tellement bien à visualiser le regard sombre de John Winchester à cet instant précis, le regard que son père posait si souvent sur lui et qui voulait dire « Sois un homme. » Il avait passé des années à essayer de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, comment être un homme, à être assez bien pour son père mais il la sentait d'ici, la déception de ce dernier. Et même s'il n'a plus à endurer le regard qui va avec, ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Les minutes s'écoulent dans le silence, Dean dans son lit et dos à Bobby, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil. Ca commence à énerver le jeune homme mais il ne craquera pas le premier. Il reste parfaitement immobile, les couvertures remontées contre lui et le regard dans le vide. A dire vrai, le temps passe encore plus lentement ainsi mais même s'il ne connait pas la définition par cœur, il sait que dans « être un homme », il y a ne jamais se rendre. A ce stade, il n'ose même plus bouger pour regarder l'heure alors il essaie de calculer. Quelle heure pourrait-il être ? Au moins cinq heures du mat', maintenant ! Il compte mentalement une minute. C'est si long. Il revoit son estimation à la baisse, peut-être quatre heures du mat. Bon Dieu faites qu'il soit au moins quatre heures. A quelle heure Bobby finit son service ? Il ne fera pas d'heures sup pour rester le cul posé sur une chaise à le fixer. Avec un peu de chance, il aura une urgence avant. Non, Dean efface cette pensée aussitôt qu'elle apparaît. Une urgence voudrait dire un gosse en danger. C'est peut-être un faiblard, mais pas un connard.

Et que se passera t-il si Bobby restait à la fin de son service ? S'il allait juste se changer pour revenir prendre sa place sur le fauteuil ? Et s'il restait la fin de la semaine, pendant les visites ? Pendant que Sam serait là ? Il serait obligé de se taire, sinon ce serait perdre et ça ne semble pas être une bataille trop compliquée, enfin quelque chose qu'il pourrait réussir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait au début. Maintenant, il prend conscience qu'il vient d'engager un combat _contre Bobby_. On ne se bat contre le Dr. Singer, on perd. Et contre lui, on gagne ou on perd ? Non, vite, autre chose à penser, tout sauf quelque chose de sérieux, quelque chose de fondé. Il ne veut pas penser à lui. Surtout pas.

Il compte encore une autre minute et elle lui paraît dure une heure. Le temps a-t-il toujours été aussi lourd et indigeste ? L'après-midi, il se fait pourtant rapide et vicieux, pressé de l'écarter de Castiel. C'est décidé, Dean le déteste aussi ce temps qui vous fait croire que vous avez toute la vie devant vous avant de vous l'enlever, qui vous laisse attendre ce dont vous avez besoin une éternité pour vous l'enlever un quart de seconde plus tard.

**« C'est à cause de Castiel ? »**

Dean regarde Bobby, surpris. Il a brisé le silence ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que lui, il a gagné ? Sûrement, non ? Du coup, il peut tourner et regarder l'heure. 4h19. Pas trop mal. Beaucoup moins bien que cinq heures, mais mieux que quatre heures tout rond. Ensuite, les accents de la voix forte de Bobby lui reviennent en mémoire. Quel con. Evidemment que non, il n'a pas gagné. Bobby a juste porté un autre coup. Il lui a enlevé toutes ses échappatoires, il est obligé de faire face. « Sois un homme. »

Est-ce que c'est à cause de Castiel ? Quoi ? Qu'il se sente mal ? Non, bien sûr que non. Certes, Castiel a provoqué certaines choses en lui, dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, mais est-ce qu'elles étaient mauvaises pour autant ? Les sensations, cette envie brûlante de le toucher, l'incapacité de détacher son regard de lui, et surtout, le besoin, le besoin tellement plus fort que le reste, de l'avoir mais aussi de le comprendre. Si ça fait de lui un gay, il s'en fout. De toute façon, il n'a jamais aimé ça, les étiquettes, ça donne trop de sérieux aux choses. Quand on l'appelait « coureur de jupons » tout le monde entendait en réalité « tellement malheureux et blessé au fond de lui qu'il s'occupe futilement. » Non, de tout évidence, ce n'est pas son truc, les étiquettes.

Le problème c'est lui, ce n'est pas Castiel. Jusque là, il n'avait toujours eu qu'une seule mission, dans sa vie, qu'un seul but. Prendre soin de sa famille. De Sammy, d'Adam. C'est son rôle d'ainé, et depuis que son père est mort il est devenu l'homme de la famille. Il essayait si fort, loin d'y arriver, certes, mais il essayait, il se défendait. Son premier échec fut de tomber malade. Il n'a peut-être aucun pouvoir sur ce genre de chose, mais le cancer ? Le cancer, ça arrive toujours aux autres, dans le monde de la plupart des gens, mais surtout, ça vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas maître. Vous avez beau prendre vos décisions et vous battre pour avoir le droit de les prendre, au final, ça ne compte même pas. Et cette idée de destin, Dean la hait plus que tout.

**« Non … non, bien sûr que non. »**

Coup d'œil au réveil. Il a mis 15 minutes à répondre.

**« Je … Il me manque. »**

Il risque un regard vers Bobby. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air surpris, du tout. En fait, il a l'air… d'attendre.

Encore.

**« J'ai pas envie de le laisser tomber lui aussi. »**

**« Lui aussi ? »**

Parler avec Bobby est plus aisé que de lutter contre lui. Tellement facile qu'il fait partie de la famille aux yeux de Dean, mais aussi à ceux de Sam. Parce qu'ils ont parlé et que Bobby a écouté et qu'il sait tout, sûrement plus que les deux jeunes hommes eux-mêmes. Mais le mieux ? C'est qu'il répond toujours comme il faut.

**« Rappelle moi quel âge tu as, Dean ? »**

La question surprend tellement ce dernier qu'il ne répond pas, se contentant de regarder Bobby avec les sourcils froncés.

**« Parce que je ne vois pas qui tu aurais pu laisser tomber, comme tu dis, à part quelques gamines folle de toi. T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être persuadé de n'avoir rien fait de bon de toute ta vie ? »**

**« Qu'est ce que t'en sais, toi ? T'es médecin, tu sauves de vies ! »**

**« Et j'en regarde d'autres finir. »**

Dean fixe Bobby droit dans les yeux, les dents serrées. Il n'a pas le droit de lui faire la leçon, il en a assez eu, des leçons.

**« T'es mort de trouille. »**

**« Sors de ma chambre. »**

Il s'attend à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à voir Bobby se lever et sortir de la chambre sans un mot de plus et un petit sourire à peine dissimulé par sa barbe. Cette fois, Dean n'essaie même pas de se convaincre qu'il a gagné la manche. Bobby part, il rentre chez lui, retrouve femme et enfant, et lui, il est coincé dans ce putain de lit, avec ce putain de labyrinthe dans la tête et ces putains de blocages dans le fond de sa gorge.

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça devrait en être ainsi ? Parce que d'autres l'ont décidé ? Parce que ce sont les règles ? Et depuis quand Dean Winchester se soucie des règles ?

Cette fois, il n'essaie même pas de se cacher. Il dévale les escaliers et avale les couloirs en oubliant parfois qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il traine une leucémie avec lui. Des années, des années que son sang se transforme en poison et c'est la première fois qu'il l'oublie. Les globules blancs ne sont plus les seuls à couler dans ses veines et même si la leucémie lui retire ses forces, les médicaments ne sont plus les seuls à tenter de les lui rendre non plus. Alors en réalité, il ne sait plus trop s'il est seul ou pas mais ce qui est certain, c'est que le cancer ne compte plus vraiment.

Ellen est à son poste, à lire quelques dossiers et Dean prend sa présence comme un signe. Il toussote, elle relève les yeux, mais ne bouge pas. Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne joue plus, parce qu'elle a comprit et ça la fait sourire. Un sourire léger et presque invisible, qui disparaît aussitôt qu'il est apparu, alors qu'elle baisse de nouveau la tête vers sa paperasse, ses cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules. Dean ouvre la porte de la chambre 807.

Castiel dort profondément, allongé sur le côté, les traits détendus, plus détendus que Dean les a jamais vus. Ca le rassurer de voir qu'il reste encore un endroit où Cas est à l'abri et où il sait encore comment imposer ses propres règles du jeu. Lui, il va essayer de lui apprendre à faire pareil les yeux ouverts. Il va lui montrer qu'il est plus vivant qu'il ne le pense.

Il monte doucement sur le lit et se glisse dans le dos de Castiel pour se coucher contre lui. Leurs corps s'imbriquent parfaitement et à ce stade-là, plus rien n'étonne Dean. Il se rappelle sans grand effort la facilité qu'ont eue leurs deux bouches à s'unir, ou l'attache qui lie leurs regards dès qu'ils se croisent. Ca semble évident, bien plus évident que tout ce contre quoi il a dû lutter cette nuit et c'est grâce à Castiel. Il ignore où se trouve ce dernier, s'il combat dragons et titans dans un univers lointain ou s'il est plutôt assis au bord d'un lac silencieux et majestueux à savourer le grand espace et la liberté, mais il espère de tout son cœur qu'il a vu juste et que quand il va poser sa main sur celle de Castiel, ce dernier la sentira et surtout qu'il comprendra qu'il le remercie. _« Bouffe toi ça, Bobby Singer »_ pense t-il. _« Moi, peur ? »_

Et alors que la chaleur corporelle de Castiel l'enveloppe peu à peu et que lui aussi se fabrique de toutes pièces son propre paradis, ses pensées pleines de défis s'envolent vers quelqu'un d'autre.

_« Sois un homme. »_


	7. Promesse

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :-) Je me suis levée avec le titre qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête, alors je vais essayer de lui faire honneur. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il vous plaira !  
**

**Je voudrais remercier les quelques reviews que j'ai encore récoltées, les gens qui mettent mon histoire en alerte ou en favorite, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

* * *

Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes mais Dean les oublie peu à peu. Il ne voit que le carré de ciel qui se découpe devant leurs yeux. Il semblait limité, quand ils ont ouverts les fenêtres, désormais, il lui paraît étendu, étendu jusqu'au bout du monde. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans quand il était rentré dans cette chambre, maintenant, il a plus l'impression d'avoir… quelques siècles et en même temps, à peine quelques secondes. C'est Castiel, il le sait. Il dégage une espèce d'aura, il rend tout intemporel. Du coup, ça provoque un sacré bordel. Il a froid, chaud, il est fatigué, pleinement réveillé, surexcité, amorphe, souffrant, malade .. Il est tellement de choses à la fois que quand il y pense, sa tête lui tourne un peu.

Ils forment un étrange spectacle, là, tous les deux, mais si une infirmière rentrait à ce moment, Dean savait qu'elle ne serait pas surprise. Dean et Castiel sont devenus les bizarreries de l'hôpital, plus rien ne s'étonne de ce qu'ils préparent. A dire vrai, même lui, plus rien ne l'étonne. Il était bien différent avant Castiel, mais ça lui semble remonter à des années, des siècles, des millénaires, ou carrément relever de la réalité alternative. Jamais il aurait pu faire un truc de ce genre lorsqu'il était Dean Winchester tout court. Son nom a largement grandi depuis. Il est désormais Dean Leucémie Castiel Winchester. Il a un peu de tout ça en lui.

Le fait est qu'ils sont là, allongés par terre, leurs têtes redressés par une pile de coussins récupérés à gauche à droite grâce à un raid d'une grande efficacité. Côte à côte, leurs deux corps disparaissent sous une montagne de couvertures et Dean, un peu plus grand que Castiel, touche du bout des pieds le mur sous les fenêtres. Celles-ci sont grandes ouvertes devant eux et de là où ils sont, le paysage urbain a disparu de la vue. Il n'y a que le ciel gris, agité, sombre, et la pluie qu'ils regardent comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui soit. Mais Dean se l'est déjà dit maintes fois, depuis qu'il est enfoui dans leur cocon. C'est sûrement la plus belle chose qui soit.

**« Pourquoi ils mettent toujours de la pluie pour les scènes tragiques dans les films ? »**

Castiel tourne la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochent. Le cœur de Dean loupe un battement en réponse.

**« Ils en mettent aussi pour les scènes finales des comédies romantiques. Tu sais, quand les deux personnages se retrouvent. »**

A peine Castiel a fini sa phrase que les images surgissent dans l'esprit de Dean. C'est un don qu'à le jeune homme, dès qu'il parle, Dean, lui, visualise. Si bien qu'il est à la fois ici, près de Castiel, et aussi là-bas, dans une comédie romantique à l'eau de rose. Il sourit.

**« C'est trop con. »**

Castiel hausse les épaules, contaminé par le petit sourire de Dean.

**« Dans certains cas, on peut voir dans la pluie l'image des larmes qu'on pleure à un enterrement, par exemple. D'autres fois… J'sais pas, j'imagine qu'il y a une dimension salvatrice. Genre, ça nettoie de toutes les erreurs et les pêchés, et hop, on peut tout reprendre à zéro. »**

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirent encore plus malgré elles. Il va dire une connerie, c'est toujours comme ça. Quand il est fier de ses blagues, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot avant. Ca casse un peu l'effet, mais il s'en fiche, ça le fait toujours marrer au final.

**« Et ça te paraît moins con, à toi ? »**

Castiel sourit simplement en reportant son regard dans l'immensité torturée au-dessus d'eux.

Dean l'imite après avoir longuement détaillé du regard son profil. Quand il regarde le ciel, surtout après avoir oublié jusqu'à son nom en se plongeant dans la contemplation de Castiel, il se sent ramené à la réalité. Enfin, pas tout à fait. C'est comme une ancre. Sans ça, il ne sait pas où il irait mais il sait qu'il perdrait toute notion de réalité. Castiel est un formidable moyen de s'évader mais il n'offre aucune possibilité de retour et même si les voyages qu'il fait dans les iris bleues qu'il ne se gêne jamais pour fixer sont fabuleux, Dean reste un peu effrayé par la sensation du monde qui se dérobe sous ses pieds. S'il se jette corps et âme dans le gouffre, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait oublier de sa « vraie » vie. Ses frères.

**« Et toi, elle te fait penser à quoi ? »**

Castiel hausse une épaule.

**« A plein de choses. »**

**« Mais encore ? »**

Le regard de Castiel, toujours accroché par les gouttes de pluie se fait hésitant. Il ne cherche pas ses mots, il hésite juste à les dire. Il a peur de paraître ridicule, Dean le comprend. Si seulement il pouvait tourner la tête vers lui, il verrait dans ses yeux à quel point c'est inutile, comme sentiment.

**« Elle m'aide à réfléchir. »**

**« A quoi ? »**

**« Ca dépend. »**

Dean ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui prend mais le fait est que ces mots traversent tout de même sa bouche.

**« A moi ? »**

Castiel sourit franchement, d'un de ces larges sourires amusés et sincères qu'il n'a que trop rarement, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

**« J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir en ce qui nous concerne. »**

Que t'arrive t-il, Dean ? Te voilà presque rougissant face à une telle déclaration. _« Nous ». _Tu fais femmelette, bon Dieu, sauve les apparences ! C'est ça, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et regarde la pluie toi aussi. Idiot. C'est effrayant, non, l'emprise qu'il peut avoir sur toi. Il en est même au point de décider ce que tu ressens ou pas. Est-ce qu'il s'en rend compte ? Sûrement pas. Mais toi, oui.

Le sourire de Dean se fane légèrement alors que son regard essaie de se frayer un chemin entre les gouttes, pour éviter d'être mouillé. Castiel est en lui, jusqu'aux bases les plus profondes de son être. Il contrôle tout. C'est un pouvoir effarant. Exactement le genre de choses contre lesquelles Dean se bat corps et âmes. Personne ne devrait choisir pour lui. Il l'a compris un peu trop tard mais il a fini par saisir la leçon et il ne la laissera plus se retourner contre lui.

Cruel dilemme.

**« Et toi ? Elle te fait penser à quoi, la pluie ? »**

**« Ca dépend si je suis dessous ou pas. »**

**« Et maintenant ? »**

Qu'est-il censé répondre à ça ? « Cas, elle me fait penser à rien, parce que j'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus. Je pense juste à toi. » Il hausse simplement les épaules évitant de regarder Castiel. Il récupère un minimum de contrôle sur son pouls.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passera, quand il ne pleuvra plus ? Quand on n'aura plus cette chambre pour se retrouver ? Quand le cocon n'existera plus ? »**

Les accents graves de la voix de Castiel, d'accoutumée toujours sur la même tonalité, sont teintés d'une certaine angoisse, désormais. Alors qu'il tourne la tête vers son compagnon, un peu surpris, et qu'il surprend l'ombre de cette angoisse dans le regard profond du jeune homme, Dean ressent un vil plaisir à s'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à perdre pieds. Quel genre de personne se permet de ressentir ce genre de choses ? Se montrera-t-il toujours aussi cruel à l'avenir … ?

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Quand tu auras fini de reprendre des forces et que tout sera de nouveau normal pour toi.** (Parce que Castiel n'envisage aucune autre solution.) **Quand moi j'aurais parlé à mes thérapeutes et qu'on en sera venu à la conclusion que je suis différent, certes, mais que c'est une bonne chose. Quand on partira tous les deux. Que se passera-t-il ? »**

**« Et bien, je suppose que tu retrouveras ton lit superposé, ton jumeau hyperactif, ta famille et tous leurs bâtons dans le cul, et moi, mes petits frères, ma voiture, ma mère. »**

Il vit dans les yeux de Castiel l'angoisse disparaître un bref instant pour laisser placer à une autre nuance. Il l'a blessé et aussi coupable qu'il se sent, il a réussi à faire comme s'il était en pleine possession de son corps et de ses pensées. C'est dérisoire et surtout illusoire, mais lui, ça le rassure. Il se rapproche de Castiel sous les couvertures en suppliant mentalement de lui pardonner ses faiblesses trop nombreuses pour être comptées sur les doigts de la main. Leurs hanches se frôlent.

**« Que crois-tu qu'il se passera Cas ? »**

Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

**« J'en sais rien. Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas qu'il se passe. »**

**« Il ne se passera rien. Il ne pourra rien se passer. Ca restera juste pareil. On trouvera un autre cocon et s'il ne pleut pas, et bien, ce sera le soleil qu'on regardera. Ou la neige. Ou les éclairs. A dire vrai, je m'en contrefous. »**

Ca ne sonne pas vraiment comme des excuses mais c'est celles qu'il offre à son ami. C'est amplement suffisant, faut-il croire, puisque le nouveau regard que lui lance Castiel est dénué de nuances ou d'angoisse, il est juste bleu, désespérément et profondément bleu. Il a un certain pouvoir lui aussi, il a un peu de lui en Castiel également. C'est réconfortant … et angoissant.

**« Tu le promets ? »**

Dean hoche simplement la tête et à son grand ravissement un sourire vient rejoindre l'éclat bleuté du regard de Castiel.

**« Merci. »**

_Ne me remercie pas encore_, pense Dean_. Attends. Parce qu'un jour viendra, je te trahirais. Je te ferais si mal que tu seras de nouveau là à regretter que ton frère t'ait retrouvé ce jour-là, avant d'être totalement vidé de ton sang. C'est ma marque de fabrique, c'est moi, je suis mauvais. Je laisse tomber les gens que j'aime. Et bon Dieu … _

**« Ce que je t'aime … »**

Tout se fige et tout explose en même temps. C'est comme si la pluie se mettait à tomber vers les nuages ou comme si le ciel était en réalité leur sol, et le sol, leur plafond. Les lois de la physique, de la logique sont toutes chamboulées, mais juste… pourquoi pas ? Il n'aurait pas pu dire meilleure chose, mais pas plus terrible non plus. Il rend les armes et se met à genoux devant son bourreau, le laissant libre de choisir s'il doit être abattu ou pas. Il offre ceci dit le plus grand des cadeaux que Castiel aurait pu recevoir et d'ailleurs, ce dernier n'aurait jamais osé en rêver. Pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien la pluie le fait rêver.

Il attrape le bras de Dean et le serre avec une force dont il ne soupçonnait aucunement la présence. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa force à lui, finit-il par comprendre. C'est comme s'ils avaient vécu des milliers de vies ensemble à l'abri du regard des autres et qu'ils venaient à peine de s'en rendre compte. Que pourrait-il répondre à ça que Dean ne saurait pas déjà ? Pas grand-chose. Il se tourne et oublie la pluie, la fenêtre, le ciel et ce que la raison attend de lui. Comme son reflet dans un miroir, Dean l'imite et pivote en même temps. Désormais face à face, il lui offre une nouvelle prise, et sa main remonte sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il continue de serrer et imprime la marque de ses doigts dans la peau de Dean à travers son tee-shirt. Il n'y plus de barrière entre eux. Et quand il y repense, ce jour-là, chacun d'un côté de l'épaisse fenêtre, il n'y en avait pas vraiment non plus.

Sa main toujours imprimée sur l'épaule de Dean, il attire ce dernier vers lui et l'embrasse. Tendrement, mais comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Ce qui est probablement vrai. Il met un peu de son désespoir dans ce baiser et beaucoup de ses attentes et rêveries. Il sent l'esprit de Dean lui offrir tout ce qu'il a à lui offrir également. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Respirer devient quelque chose de facultatif, d'inutile. Ils sont au sommet du monde. Ou plutôt le monde a disparu. Il ne reste rien d'autre que les facéties du temps désormais. Il accélère et ralentit chaque chose si bien que Castiel se retrouve impossible de dire s'ils s'embrassent depuis quelques secondes. Ou depuis plusieurs jours.

Dean roule sur le côté et se retrouve sur lui. Il sent les muscles du jeune homme se tendre contre les siens et chaque partie de son corps se retrouve avec une jumelle. Bientôt, il n'a pas seulement deux hanches, mais quatre, et elles ne cessent de se glisser les unes contre les autres. Il n'a pas un abdomen, mais deux, et ils se pressent si fort qu'il n'arrive plus à les distinguer. Elle est loin, leur tendresse, c'est de la passion maintenant, c'en est presque violent, fébrile et excessif. Une de ses mains est agrippée à la nuque de Dean qu'il serre si fort que des crampes ne tardent pas à engourdir ses doigts, mais peu lui importe. Peu leur importe.

**« Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse jamais… »**

La voix de Castiel n'est plus qu'un chuchotement entrecoupé par son souffle saccadé et par leurs baisers pressants. Mais c'est une supplique qu'il avait besoin de dire, et il sait qu'il la répétera des dizaines de fois, pour Dean ou seulement pour lui. Il est bien trop raisonnable et réfléchi pour ne pas se rendre compte que cette histoire donne parfois l'impression d'être écrite avec les limites de leurs raisons : ils n'ont aucun contrôle, aucune emprise sur ce qui se déchaîne entre eux. Mais il est bien trop esclave, également, pour tenter de fuir. Quand on a passé les vingt années de sa vie à chercher à se sentir vivant, peu importe que le souffle de la vie s'introduise finalement en vous sous forme d'une passion à l'arrière-goût destructeur, ce qui compte c'est qu'il vous ait enfin trouvé.

Dean relève la tête et dévisage Castiel, l'air un peu perdu. La réalité finit par les rattraper et ce qui leur semblait parfaitement normal il y a quelques secondes leur paraît désormais… Trop intense. Ce n'est qu'en s'écartant de Cas que Dean se rend compte qu'il était à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'asseyent tous les deux d'un même mouvement en essayant de récupérer leurs souffles. La pluie finit par couvrir leur respiration et leurs cœurs récupèrent un rythme normal. Et bientôt, tout ce qu'il reste comme preuves de leurs étreintes, c'est leurs coiffures désordonnées et leurs tenues toutes chiffonnées. Au bout d'un long moment, ils finissent par se jeter un regard et c'est immédiat. Les lèvres de Dean s'étirent en un sourire taquin qui peine à retenir un éclat de rire. Pour empêcher le sien de résonner dans la chambre, Castiel se mordille la lèvre inférieure. De toute évidence, ça ne fonctionne pas très bien puisque bientôt la chambre 807 se remplit d'éclats de rire.

* * *

**« T'as l'air d'un imbécile heureux. »**

**« J'ai jamais été très intelligent … et je suis heureux, alors je suppose que tu dis vrai. »**

**« T'as jamais été heureux ici. Pas comme ça en tout cas. »**

Pour un néophyte, le ton de Sam peut paraître accusateur, mais Dean connaît trop bien son petit frère pour s'y laisser prendre. Sammy est juste curieux à en crever à cet instant précis. Ca en rajoute un peu sur la couche de bonheur qui le recouvre et il ne perd même pas d'énergie à essayer de cacher sa jubilation.

**« T'as l'air encore plus fier que quand t'as finalement réussi à choper Lisa Braeden. »**

Dean a un éclat de rire.

**« Elle m'avait fait courir dans tous les sens trois semaines, Sammy ! Mais personne ne résiste à Dean Winchester, pas même la reine du lycée. »**

Son sourire se fait malicieux et il fait signe à son frère de se rapprocher de lui, comme s'il allait lui confier un secret de la plus haute importante.

**« Et crois-moi, vu ce qu'elle a fait cette nuit-là, je serais prêt à parier l'Impala qu'elle n'est pas si prude que ça. »**

La réaction de Sam ne se fait pas attendre et le regard désabusé qu'il lui lance le fait sourire comme un idiot.

**« Merci Dean. Je mourrais d'envie d'avoir ces images en tête. »**

Dean hausse les épaules en souriant et jette un regard par la fenêtre.

**« C'est à cause de Castiel ? »**

Il aurait donné cher pour avoir l'air indifférent et obliger son frère à continuer de chercher avec frustration, mais il sent les muscles de son visage s'étirer. Sam n'est pas idiot alors il enchaîne de plus bel.

**« Vous êtes ensemble ? »**

Dean tourne la tête vers lui, sceptique. « Vous êtes ensembles », c'est pourtant le genre de phrases qu'on dit dans des moments pareils mais elle lui paraît terriblement … fausse. C'est un vocabulaire approprié aux autres couples, pas au sien. Bordel, il sait même pas si on peut les définir comme étant un « couple. » Et bien vite décidé, il n'aime pas cette appellation. Il n'aime pas qu'on puisse dire qu'ils sont « ensemble », et pire, qu'ils « sortent ensemble » et il aime encore moins penser à Castiel comme étant son « petit ami. ».

**« Arrête de faire la grimace, je pensais qu'avec lui, tu serais guéri de ta peur panique de tout engagement, c'est tout. »**

**« Peur panique ? Pour qui tu te prends, Freud ? »**

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui lance un grand sourire provocateur.

**« Tu es sûr de vouloir me provoquer maintenant, Dean-o ? T'es cancéreux, je te rappelle. Tu fais pas le poids ! Déjà que tu le faisais pas avant… »**

**« Ahah, trop marrant, Samantha. »**

Sam sourit et étire ses longues jambes sur le lit (bordel ce gosse fait déjà deux têtes de plus que lui !). Ils ont décidé d'échanger leurs places et c'est Dean qui est confortablement installé dans le fauteuil à accoudoir habituellement réservé aux fesses sacrées de Sam. Il se sent encore plus puissant dans ce fauteuil mais bizarrement, la vue de son petit frère dans son lit d'hôpital l'angoisse légèrement. Il le regarde un instant sans le voir avant de cligner des yeux et d'apercevoir ceux de Sam fixés sur lui.

**« C'est quoi ton premier souvenir, quand je te dis papa ? »**

Si la question surprend Sam, il ne le montre pas. Il a jamais l'air surpris de rien avec lui, et parfois, Dean doit bien l'avouer, ça lui tape sur le système. Ca suffit pas que Sam soit largement plus grand que lui, il faut en plus qu'il est un cerveau surdéveloppé.

**« Les disputes. On s'engueulait tout le temps. »**

**« Tu regrettes ? »**

**« De m'être autant emporté avec lui ? Non, pas vraiment. Je l'ai regretté, mais c'est plus le cas. C'était juste notre façon de communiquer, aussi bizarre que ça paraisse. On a jamais fonctionné autrement. »**

Dean sourit et hoche la tête.

**« C'était chiant. Vraiment chiant. »**

**« Et toi ? »**

Dean ne se fait aucune illusion. Sur son efficacité à protéger ses frères. Il sait qu'il a failli nombre de fois à son devoir mais s'il devait citer une seule fierté, c'est celle d'être sûr et certain d'avoir évité à Sammy le bordel qui se trouve en lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut ressentir, des fois, il ne se repose jamais sur son petit frère, jamais. Il n'est pas idiot cependant et Sam est loin de l'être également. Il ne prétend pas avoir été assez doué au point de le persuader qu'il ne contient que rayon de soleil et oiseaux qui chantent mais tant qu'il ne dit rien, rien n'est prouvé et Sam… Et bien, Sam a juste des soupçons. C'est un accord tacite entre eux et Dean sait que parfois, il coûte à Sam de ne pas franchir cette limite. Mais il le fait rarement. Ca lui arrive, cependant, de demander… Comme maintenant.

**« Son regard. »**

Il fuit celui de Sam pour regarder par la fenêtre. C'est le signal. « Sam, tu as été trop loin. Recule. »

**« Bon, et Castiel, alors ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Il viendra te voir quand il sortira ?**

**« Quoi ?! »**

Il se rend compte (trop tard) qu'il a peut-être parlé un peu trop … Violemment. Sam le regarde un peu perdu, d'ailleurs.

**« Ben … Euh … Vous allez rester en contact … ? »**

**« Pourquoi t'as demandé s'il viendrait me voir ? »**

**« Parce que … Euh … C'est logique de le demander, non ? »**

Dean a un geste de tête agacé. Sam ne comprend pas un foutu mot de ce qu'il dit ! Mais alors qu'il détourne une nouvelle fois le regard pour faire comprendre à son petit frère à quel point il est stupide, une pensée le frappe brusquement.

Evidemment, il s'est imaginé qu'ils resteraient ensemble, qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, qu'ils continueraient de se voir toutes les après-midi, mais en fait, c'était lui l'imbécile. Castiel est là pour tentative de suicide, et lui se bat avec une leucémie, certes en retrait mais toujours sur le champ de bataille. Même si pour le moment, Cas n'adresse pas un mot aux thérapeutes, ils ne pourront pas le garder indéfiniment. Il y a toujours des malades, des blessés, des souffrants et il y a toujours besoin de lits libres. Ils finiront par le faire partir avec comme ordonnance une visite hebdomadaire chez un psy.

**« Dean ? »**

La voix de Sam est lointaine et il perçoit à peine les accents sceptiques quoi qu'un peu inquiets qui la teintent. Il a vraiment été stupide sur ce coup-là, à croire qu'ils maîtrisaient tous les deux. La réalité vient de le rattraper et de lui foutre un formidable coup de pied dans le cul au passage. Hahaha, quel rêveur tu fais, Winchester. Pauvre type.

**« Oh, Dean ?! »**

Sam s'est redressé sur le lit et le secoue désormais, la main sur son épaule. Le toucher le brûle et il dégage vivement son bras. C'est sur cette épaule que Cas l'a touché. Il a peut-être perdu tous les moyens qu'il pensait avoir, et ce qu'il se réjouissait de garder, mais ça, il le contrôle encore. Ca restera l'épaule de Cas, à partir de maintenant.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Sam ne comprend rien à l'angoisse sourde qui se déchaîne en lui et de toute façon, il n'a pas le temps de lui expliquer (à supposer qu'il l'ait voulu ..). Il se lève et se tourne vers la porte de sa chambre à grands pas. Avant de sortir, il se retourne vers son petit frère.

**« Et descend de ce lit, merde ! » **lui lance-t-il d'un ton sec et sans appel avant de sortir.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouve à débouler dans les couloirs et à avaler les escaliers pour Castiel. Il a l'impression d'être à la recherche d'un peu d'air comme s'il suffoquait sans pouvoir cependant, réussir à mourir. Putain, elle est aussi loin que ça, cette chambre de merde ?! Les murs se resserrent autour de lui et le couloir s'agrandit alors que l'étau se referme toujours un peu plus sur son cœur. Il hyperventile. Il a terriblement chaud, mortellement froid. Il se mord les lèvres si fort pour s'empêcher de pleurer que le goût métallique du sang domine dans sa bouche. Quelle ironie que toute la violence et la force qu'il ressente en lui à cet instant, sinistre souvenir de ce qu'il a pu être avant d'être malade, ne soit même pas là pour lui.

Quand il aperçoit enfin la porte 807, il est bord de l'explosion, prêt à abattre murs et détruire bâtiments et villes entières tellement il se sent dévoré de l'intérieur. Il craint la retombée, le moment où tout s'écroulera et où l'adrénaline le fuira pour ne devenir qu'un amer souvenir. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'arrive pas à visualiser plus loin que la chambre 807. L'avenir paraît étrangement inconcevable.

La porte fait un fracas d'enfer et rebondit sur le mur pour se refermer en claquant derrière lui. Avec un sursaut, Castiel, son frère Gabriel et un autre jeune homme, blonds aux yeux bleus et au regard, malgré la surprise, teinté de malice, se tournent vers lui avec de grands yeux.

Il s'en fout, il s'en fout, et il s'en re-fout.

**« C'est à toi de promettre, okay ?! Pas à moi. A toi. A toi de promettre que tu me laisseras pas. »**

Gabriel et l'autre jeune homme, sûrement plus âgé de quelques années, se retournent d'un même mouvement vers Castiel qui continue de dévisager Dean avec surprise. Il y a certain air de famille dans les deux paires d'yeux rivées sur Cas, la façon dont les couleurs pétillent et semble se rire de tout.

**« Dean … ? »**

**« PROMET LE, CAS ! »**

**« Okay, okay .. ! Je promets, bien sûr ! Tu es content ?! »**

Est-ce qu'il est content ?

Après une légère réflexion, il décide que oui. Il est content.

Et tout retombe.

**« Dean ? Pourquoi tu pleures … ? »**


	8. Roméo & Juliette

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Les cours me prennent pas mal de temps, je sais, ce n'est pas une très bonne excuse, mais c'est la seule que j'ai à vous offrir ( : **

**J'espère de tout mon cœur que le chapitre vous plaira assez pour que vous ayez envie de me suivre jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire ! Je sais que j'ai peut-être fait un pari assez risqué avec ce chapitre du quel Dean et Castiel sont absents, ou presque … N'hésitez pas à me le dire :) **

* * *

_« Ces plaisirs violents_ _ont des fins violentes dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument. »_

Il va passer une mauvaise journée. Peut-être même une mauvaise semaine. Un mauvais mois. Une mauvaise année. Une mauvaise vie.

C'est cette fichue phrase qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne se rappelle d'où elle vient. Il déteste ça et plus que tout, le sentiment qui vient avec, que la violence et la destruction vont bel et bien arriver. C'est un pressentiment comme ceux qu'il a déjà eu mais celui là est trop sombre, trop prometteur de tragédies pour ne pas le craindre comme la peste.

Quand ils étaient petits, ils jouaient avec Dean, ils jouaient aux super-héros et lui, il était toujours le médium. Dean, c'était la super-force. Lui, c'était l'avenir. Dean était le muscle, lui, le cerveau.

Hier soir, il a séché son dernier cours pour aller voir son grand frère. Le samedi est toujours trop long à arriver et le vendredi après-midi est devenu une véritable torture alors parfois, Sam décide la semaine finie avant l'heure. En arrivant dans la chambre de son frère, ce n'est non pas un visage qui s'est tourné vers lui, mais deux. L'un qu'il connait par cœur, l'autre dont il a juste entendu énormément parlé. Alors il a passé son vrai premier moment avec Castiel, le petit ami de Dean. Oui, car il faut bien que quelqu'un le dise. Peu importe la hargne que Dean met dans sa voix quand il affirme que Cas n'est pas sa propriété, bla bla bla, la vérité n'en change pas moins. Quoi qu'il en soit, sur le chemin du retour, la bonne humeur n'était plus au rendez-vous. Il s'est endormi agité et s'est réveillé le ventre noué et cette satanée phrase le narguant.

La deuxième moment le plus horrible de la semaine, c'est le samedi matin. Et avec tout ça, il s'avère encore plus dur. Si le vendredi après-midi est affreux, le samedi matin bat tous les records. Même le Sam et le Dean super-héros n'arriveraient pas à s'en sortir, il le sait. Le samedi matin n'offre aucune échappatoire. Mary travaille jusqu'à 11h30 et il faut garder Adam. Le moment où ils entrent enfin dans l'hôpital paraît toujours lointain et plus les secondes passent, plus Sam s'agite et s'agace. C'est toujours le samedi matin qu'il partage les pires disputes de la semaine avec Adam et ce n'est pas rare qu'ils soient tous les deux enfermés dans leurs chambres à bouder quand Mary rentre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sam n'est pas d'humeur à batailler ou à jouer avec Adam. Il a assis ce dernier devant un DVD Disney quelconque et le surveille distraitement, assis sur le fauteuil du salon. Avant, c'était le fauteuil de leur père. Puis c'était devenu celui de Dean. C'est toujours celui de Dean, mais des fois, ce simple fauteuil vide devient trop douloureux et Sam essaie d'étouffer le silence en s'affalant dessus. Comme quand il va faire tourner le moteur de l'Impala juste pour prouver que Dean a toujours sa place dans le monde des vivants. Il est en âge de conduire maintenant mais c'est Dean qui doit le lui apprendre alors il attend que son frère lui revienne. Et au fond de lui, il a toujours cru que réchauffer son fauteuil et empêcher l'Impala de s'enrouiller suffisaient comme preuve du retour de son frère. Il se voit déjà narguer son frère en se pavanant et affirmant que c'est seulement grâce à lui que Dean a retrouvé sa place dans la maison familiale. Il ne voit pas d'autres issues. Il ne peut pas avoir d'autres issues. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'en imagine pas, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas imaginé que son frère, le pilier de sa vie, littéralement, pouvait tomber malade et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Ce jour là, quand Dean le lui a annoncé, il s'en souvient. Parfaitement. Il se souvient avoir entendu la longue plainte que Sam, le super-héros avait poussé dans son estomac en mourant avec le reste de son enfance.

**« Sam ? »**

Il cligne des yeux , tiré de ses pensées par la petite voix d'Adam.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Il est quelle heure ? »**

Coup d'œil à la montre.

**« 10h45. »**

**« Ca veut dire qu'il reste combien avant 11h30 ? »**

Sam dévisage son petit frère et ce dernier attend patiemment sans le lâcher de ses grands yeux bleux. Il pense que Sam a besoin de réfléchir pour calculer alors il attend. Pour Adam, les super-héros sont toujours là et Sam a besoin de temps pour lire l'heure. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. C'est normal. Son grand frère est un super-héros parce qu'il sait sûrement lire l'heure plus rapidement que les autres. Son autre grand frère, il est en camp d'entraînement parce que sa super force le fatigue et il faut qu'il s'entraine, qu'on lui apprenne à la gérer. Adam voit le monde comme ça et Sam se demande si Sam le super-héros le voyait pareil. Lui, la phrase qui lui tourne dans la tête est empoisonnée, terrible. Celle qui gigote dans la petite tête d'Adam est sûrement bien différente. Une connerie du genre « Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. » Adam refuse de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Dean, parce qu'il est à Dean. Il ouvre toujours de grands yeux horrifiés quand Sam démarre l'Impala. Il ne se rappelle probablement pas du jour où on lui a dit que son grand frère était malade.

Sam dévisage longuement le petit visage encore rondouillet d'Adam. Ce n'est plus un bébé mais pas encore un vrai petit garçon. C'est le seul, des trois frères, à avoir les yeux parfaitement bleus, sans une autre nuance. Il a toujours les épaules un peu rentrées, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher du monde et il est timide, effacé. Mais Sam est sûr, persuadé même, qu'Adam le Super-héros a déjà sauvé le monde des dizaines de fois.

**« Pas longtemps. Viens, on devrait te préparer. »**

* * *

Peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il se sent si pensif et agacé. Tout l'énerve et le rend nerveux. Le retard, pourtant de seulement 5 minutes, de sa mère, les chansons qui passent à la radio, les éternels embouteillages en centre-ville. Cette phrase, toujours cette phrase.

**« Sammy ? Tu vas bien, mon cœur ? »**

Il lâche le paysage urbain du regard pour tourner la tête vers sa mère. Il la dévisage un petit instant. Il se souvient avoir trouvé des photos d'elle, plus jeune, en jouant dans le grenier avec Dean. Ils s'étaient émerveillés devant le visage encadré de boucles blondes qu'ils avaient à peine reconnus. Mary était une magnifique jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle avait peut-être perdu à cause de l'âge, elle l'avait largement gagné en tendresse et en douceur. Sam se rend compte qu'elle l'air exténué. Là, sur son front, il y a une ride qu'il n'a encore jamais vue. Ce n'est pas l'âge, c'est la vie. Celle de Dean. Celle de son mari qu'elle a vu s'éteindre.

Alors il se rappelle, et il a honte.

**« Ca fait 7 ans, aujourd'hui. »**

Mary se voile l'espace d'un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Elle repose les mains sur le volant du véhicule pourtant encore à l'arrêt dans les embouteillages. Sam déteste la crise cardiaque de son père d'avoir creusé cette ride dans le front de sa mère, et il déteste encore plus la leucémie de son frère de l'avoir fixé définitivement sur la peau si douce de Mary. Il espère que quand Dean guérira (aucune autre issue) la douceur et la tendresse reprendront leur place sur le beau visage de sa mère et qu'alors, ils pourront prendre de nouvelles photos. Et celles-là, Adam les découvrira.

**« C'est un jour difficile pour ton grand frère aussi. Faisons en sorte de l'aider à traverser tout ça, d'accord ? »**

Les relations entre Dean et John Winchester n'étaient pas de tout repos et Sam ne prétendra jamais les avoir comprises. John semblait attendre quelque chose de Dean qui ne venait jamais et ce dernier donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pourtant persuadé de n'avoir rien à offrir. Le soir qui a précédé la nuit fatale à leur père, Dean et lui s'étaient méchamment disputés. Enfin, John criait et Dean baissait la tête. Depuis, le coupable était tout trouvé. Enfin, dans la tête de Dean.

Sam finit par hocher la tête avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre pour sonder une nouvelle fois le bâtiment gris au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils n'ont pas avancés d'un pouce dans l'embouteillage. Comme tous les samedis. Une véritable torture.

Son regard se perd dans le vide et bientôt les voix de Mary et Adam, qui échangent sur l'énorme moto qui vient de passer près de la voiture, s'effacent. Il repense à son père. Il lui en veut encore, parfois, parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il a marqué Dean au fer rouge. John n'a jamais levé la main sur ses enfants et jamais il ne l'aurait jamais fait, pour sûr, pourtant. Pourtant ses mots sont restés gravés dans le regard de Dean et ce dernier a fini par réussir à se persuader qu'il ne vaut rien, qu'il n'a jamais rien réussi. Pour Dean, ce n'est pas le nombre de fois où il a réussi à « sauver » Sam d'une bande de brutes au collège qui compte, c'est le nombre de fois où il n'a pas réussi. De la moindre chute à la vraie bagarre, il a toujours pris la responsabilité de tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'est probablement son plus grand défaut mais, ironiquement, sûrement sa plus grande qualité aussi.

Et que se passera-t-il, pense-t-il. Si Dean ne suffit pas ? Si Castiel décide que vivre reste trop douloureux et qu'il finit par rebrousser chemin et s'en aller lui aussi ? Qui prendra le blâme ? Dean. Il ne s'en remettra pas. C'est ça qui lui fait peur, c'est pour ça. Ce qu'il a vu dans l'hôpital hier soir, ça lui a foutu les chocottes. Dean et Castiel serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux toujours à s'accrocher, à rechercher le contact, leur complicité.

Sam pousse un long soupir et appuie son front contre la vitre froide de la voiture. Il sent venir une migraine. Et pour rien arranger, il l'entend toujours. Cette phrase.

* * *

Sam fait la queue à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, la main d'Adam dans la sienne. Il ne se rappelle plus trop le gosse qu'il était quand il était en CE1 mais il est presque sûr que si son frère, sa mère ou son père lui avait pris la main, il aurait piqué une crise. « JE SUIS PLUS UN BEBE ! » Mais Adam n'est pas comme ça. Adam est vraiment … vraiment exceptionnel.

**« Alors, tu veux manger quoi, champion ? »**

C'est le même rituel tous les samedis. Sam utilise son argent de poche pour acheter quelques trucs à la cafét qu'il monte après dans la chambre de Dean et ils mangent tous ensemble. Pendant ce temps-là, Mary peut s'entretenir avec Bobby, le médecin de Dean. La cafétéria est bruyante, remplie, des gens rient et parlent fort, et ça lui emplit l'esprit. Il a la sensation que sa vie se joue à l'étage des cancéreux à chaque fois et il préfère être occupé, se sentir occupé, plutôt que d'y penser.

Adam se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que la cafétéria à à proposer, et ce peu importe si c'est la même chose tous les samedis midis. C'est Adam le Super-héros qui regarde et son super pouvoir, c'est le super espoir. Il est plutôt bon à ce jeu-là. Amusé, Sam relève la tête et ses yeux accrochent automatiquement la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille devant lui. Furieuse, elle fait face à deux autres garçons. Un blond aux yeux bleus à l'allure assuré et peut-être même dédaigneuse et un châtain, plus petit, aux yeux verts pétillants, comme s'il souriait toujours.

**« Quoi, tu es homophobe maintenant ?! »**

La voix de la jeune fille est sifflante, tranchante. Et ce qu'elle dit interpelle Sam aussitôt.

**« Anna … »**

Elle fait signe au châtain de se taire en rivant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du blond. Ce dernier pousse un long soupir, visiblement surjoué.

**« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce que je dis, c'est que cette relation, tout ce truc … moi ça me paraît malsain. Castiel n'a pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. »**

Le sang de Sam ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il hésite encore. Devrait-il participer ? Se taire et écouter ?

Anna hausse les épaules et croise les bras, une expression têtue collée au visage.

**« Tu n'en sais rien, Balthazar. C'est peut-être exactement ce qui lui faut. »**

Balthazar ? Quels genres de parents appellent leurs enfants Balthazar ?

Petite réflexion.  
Sûrement les mêmes qui les appellent aussi Castiel.

Anna et Balthazar finissent par se tourner vers le dernier garçon.

**« Gabriel ? Tu en penses quoi ? » **

Dean a mentionné un frère jumeau à Castiel. Un faux jumeau. Sam reconsidère le dénommé Gabriel d'un regard intéressé. Il est prêt à parier que c'est lui. Sûr, Gabriel et Castiel ne se ressemblent pas du tout, mais pourtant, pourtant il y a quelque chose. Leur complémentarité, peut-être. Gabriel est petit, Castiel est plutôt grand. Gabriel a les yeux verts, Castiel les a bleus. L'un a l'air d'avoir un sourire toujours caché dans la commissure de ses lèvres, l'autre une larme dissimulée dans le coin de ses yeux. Si malgré tout ce qui arrive à son jumeau, Gabriel continue de pétiller malgré lui, qu'arrivera-t-il à Castiel s'il s'en sort quand même … ? Sam resserre la main d'Adam dans la sienne. Il aimerait que Sam le Super-héros soit là. Il était vachement plus doué pour ne pas se soucier de l'avenir.

**« Je pense que Castiel est heureux avec Dean. Pour moi, on devrait pas chercher plus loin. »**

Balthazar a un geste agacé et il se détourne vers la caisse de la cafétéria. Dans son dos, Sam voit les yeux d'Anna et ceux de Gabriel se sonder mutuellement un long moment. La jeune femme semble plus jeune et bien que petite et pas très épaisse, il ne doute pas de son caractère visiblement bien trempé. Si elle est l'unique fille dans une famille de 4 enfants, cependant, ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça. Elle a l'air prête à démarrer une guerre rien que pour s'assurer que Castiel aura tout ce dont il a besoin et en même temps … Elle a l'air fatigué, exténué. Les yeux de Sam remontent sur son front et il la distingue ici aussi. La ride. Il a une brève pensée pour les enfants que cette jeune femme pourra avoir un jour, qui trouveront une photo de leur mère dans le grenier et qui verront aussi cette ride. Il espère juste que ce seront aussi des super-héros et qu'ils trouveront une explication bien plus agréable à cette ride. Comme le fait que leur mère pourrait être un vampire en réalité âgé de 150 ans.

150 ans, c'est une bonne explication pour une ride.

Un grand frère, ça l'est beaucoup moins.

**« Même malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »**

Balthazar se retourne vers son frère et sa sœur et Sam en profite pour mieux le regarder. Il est définitivement plus âgé que le reste de la fratrie, c'est probablement lui l'ainé. Ses yeux sont moins grands et ronds que ceux d'Anna, peut-être plus petits, comme ceux de Gabriel, mais ils ont la même capacité, de rire avant même que les lèvres ne s'étirent. Cependant à cet instant, ils ne rient pas, ses yeux. L'esprit de Sam rejette l'information qu'a laissé échapper Anna et évite de la traiter. Il va continuer à les espionner et les observer comme s'ils étaient des créatures étranges pas du tout naturelles. Ca l'occupera. Ca l'évitera de s'imaginer « ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Castiel est peut-être tombé dans les escaliers alors qu'il batifolait avec Dean.

Gabriel hoche la tête et jette un regard à son grand frère. Il pétille toujours, mais ça ne diminue l'impression de gravité qu'il dégage brusquement. Peut-être même que ça la rend encore plus … grave.

**« Même malgré ça. »**

**« Et ensuite ? Tu te sens encore prêt à rentrer un beau jour et le retrouver allongé dans son sang ? Et que se passera-t-il si tu arrives trop tard cette fois ? »**

Gabriel se tourne pour faire face à son grand frère.

**« Ca n'arrivera pas. Parce que ce que Dean lui offre, il ne pourra pas le lui reprendre. Parce qu'une fois qu'on commence vraiment à vivre, on peut plus choisir de s'arrêter comme ça. »**

Il faut qu'ils parlent d'autre chose. La file avance, mais Sam est figé sur place, la main d'Adam toujours serrée dans la sienne. Pourquoi ils ne parlent pas d'autre chose que de la chute de Castiel dans les escaliers à cause des baisers fougueux de son grand frère ? Plus ils en parlent, moins on dirait une chute. Ca ressemble brusquement à quelque chose de plus grave. Peut-être que Castiel a dégringolé deux niveaux. C'est toujours plus grave qu'un escalier. Peut-être qu'ils parlent de ça. Ils parlent sûrement de ça.

Pas d'autres issues, n'est-ce pas ?

Adam tire sur sa main et tend le bras.

**« Regarde, Sam ! Des mousses au chocolat ! Y en a jamais d'habitude ! »**

Parce que Adam est un super-héros, ça l'émerveille. Parce que Sam n'en est plus un, il se dit que les mousses au chocolat, c'est presque dégueulasse, finalement.

Coupés court dans leur conversation par l'exclamation d'Adam, Gabriel, Anna et Balthazar se retournent vers lui. Balthazar et Anna se remettent rapidement droit, parce qu'Adam a juste vu des mousses au chocolat et que ce n'est pas extraordinaire à moins d'être un super-héros. Mais Gabriel continue de le regarder. Sam voit dans ses yeux que Gabriel a deviné qui il était, il sait. Et même s'il continue de pétiller, son regard ne donne pas envie de rire. Sam relève les yeux, légèrement, un tout petit peu, peut-être parce qu'il tient la main de son frère et que ce dernier est fort dans l'espérance. Peut-être que ça lui a donné envie d'essayer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lève les yeux et il la voit, sur le front de Gabriel.

La ride.

* * *

Il aimerait vraiment se transformer. Il aimerait que la phrase qui tourne dans sa tête soit un truc ridicule et creux qui passe facilement pour LA phrase de l'année dans les blockbusters. Alors il décide de prendre les escaliers pour monter au troisième étage, parce que peut-être, ça laissera plus de temps à Sam le Super-héros pour le retrouver. Il va monter les marches tout doucement, une à une. Qui sait, il trouvera peut-être même une preuve de la chute grave de Castiel. Un genre de pancarte avec écrit dessus « Ici, Castiel a dégringolé deux étages. C'est grave, quand même. Mais pas trop. »

Quand il pousse la porte, il se retourne une dernière fois vers la cage d'escalier, presque persuadé de se voir monter les marches quatre à quatre, la cape au vent. Mais personne ne vient. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Adam l'a devancé. Il est monté en courant.

Il se dirige droit vers la chambre de Dean et en chemin, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il a fait de mal. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû vivre sur le fauteuil et refuser de le quitter. Ou alors apprendre à conduire et faire rouler l'Impala autour du quartier sans jamais en sortir. Ou alors mettre le fauteuil dans l'Impala et rouler en rond. Il aurait sûrement pu faire plus. Il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il … qu'il devine.

La porte de la chambre de Dean est ouverte mais ce qui est à l'intérieur ne l'intéresse pas. C'est Mary et Bobby qui l'interpellent. Sa mère est de dos, alors il ne voit pas ce qu'elle fait, mais il est prêt à parier que sa ride est devenue un fossé. Bobby a beau avoir une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras, désormais, Sam sait que rien n'effacera cette marque sur le front de sa mère. Le Dr. Singer relève les yeux et l'aperçoit. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sam connaît Bobby maintenant et il le remercie de sa gentillesse envers sa mère d'un léger signe de tête.

Le voilà maintenant à l'entrée de la chambre de Dean. Il n'y a pas d'éclats de rire, pas de bruits de course, pas de protestations, pas de cris de joie, pas de supplications. Dean est couché, les yeux clos et intubé. Castiel est assis dans le fauteuil, les jambes remontées contre son torse et les bras passés autour. Il fixe Dean si intensément qu'il en a sûrement oublié de cligner des yeux, parce qu'il pleure. Ou alors il pleure pour autre chose.

Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre issue que la guérison ?

Sam vérifie, juste pour la forme, mais il sait que Castiel a la ride lui aussi. Il l'avait avant Dean.

Dean.

Dean qui est allongé, endormi, pâle, cerné. Malade. Sa main est tendue vers Castiel, comme si avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il avait essayé une dernière fois de l'attraper.

Et ça lui revient, alors. Brusquement.

_« Ces plaisirs violents_ _ont des fins violentes dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument. »_

C'est Roméo & Juliette.

Roméo et Juliette.

Mais le pire, en fait, quand il y pense, le pire c'est peut-être Adam, assis sur le matelas, près de Dean, Adam et ses grands yeux bleus perdus rivés sur lui. Adam qui attend une réponse de sa part comme si, en simple mortel qu'il est, il pouvait lui en fournir une.

Adam et sa petite ride naissante, sur le front.

Et Sam jure, il pourrait le jurer, qu'il l'entend. Le cri d'agonie d'Adam, le Super-héros super doué en espoir.


	9. Bombe à retardement

**Je sais que je suis de plus en plus longue à poster et j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez, je fais ce que je peux ! :-) Ceci dit, si vous êtes inquiets, rassurez-vous, il est absolument hors de question que je laisse l'histoire en suspend ! Vous aurez votre fin ! PROMIS**

**Je crois pouvoir affirmer que le point de vue de Sam a été apprécié la dernière fois .. .Voyons voir si ça, ça passe :) **

**Merci encore pour vos retours, toutes vos reviews me touchent énormément :3**

* * *

**« Sors ! SORS ! »**

Sam relève la tête vers la porte d'où vient le cri et son cœur manque un battement. Presque aussitôt, il voit Castiel sortir de la chambre, à deux doigts de se mettre à courir, les yeux écarquillés, l'air épouvanté. Il passe près de lui sans lui accorder un regard et se met finalement à accélérer pour finir par courir. Il disparaît dans la cage d'escaliers comme s'il avait le Diable à ses trousses. Sam sait ce qu'il fuit. Bon Dieu, il aimerait pouvoir le fuir, lui aussi.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et rentre dans la chambre de son grand frère. Les visites sont terminées et il vient de ramener Adam et sa mère à la voiture, mais Bobby lui a proposé de rester la nuit, alors il restera la nuit. La canule est déjà de retour dans le nez de Dean et Sam ne trouve pas ça juste. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il faille des semaines pour se remettre d'une greffe de la moelle et qu'en seulement quelques heures, le cancer peut reprendre ses droits comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Ce n'est pas non plus juste qu'il puisse se balader dans le corps de son frère, en ce moment même, laissant derrière lui métastases et organes défectueux, mais de toute évidence, il ne peut rien faire. Dean a décidé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et Sam a la très nette idée que si Bobby lui a presque ordonné de passer la nuit dans le lit voisin de celui de son frère, c'est pour parler, justement de sa décision.

Mais ça viendra plus tard. Parce que pour le moment, Dean est en pleine crise. Furieux, il se débat contre les draps emmêlés autour de son corps et il a beau y mettre toute sa rage, il est trop faible pour pouvoir correctement les repousser. Sam voit sa frustration finir par exploser et ruisseler sur son visage alors qu'il serre les dents, dans une rage presque destructrice.

**« Pourquoi tu as crié sur Cas ? »**

**« PARCE QUE ! »**

Dean gémit et finit par arrêter de lacérer les draps du bout des doigts pour essayer d'arracher la canule qui aide sa respiration. Sam rentre dans la chambre et ferme doucement la porte derrière lui. Il y reste appuyé, les bras croisés, ses yeux rivés sur son frère. Ce dernier réussit enfin à se défaire des tubes d'oxygène qu'il jette par terre dans un grand geste de fureur.

**« Mais encore ? »**

**« Je voulais qu'il s'en aille, okay ? Je veux qu'il parte ! Qu'il quitte cet hôpital ! »**

La voix habituellement si forte et autoritaire de Dean finit par se briser et il arrête brusquement de gesticuler dans son lit. Sam sent son cœur se briser alors qu'il croise les yeux émeraudes de son frère, rendus brillants par les larmes qui y ont élu domicile. Comment réussit-il à rester si calme, lui ? Ne devrait-il pas hurler et pester contre le monde entier, également ? Il va juste attendre que la crise de Dean passe, et il envisagera peut-être de faire la sienne. Chacun son tour. Des fois, il faut apprendre à se sacrifier pour le bien de l'équipe.

**« C'est pas juste, Sam … C'est pas juste. »**

Cette image, Sam voudrait ne jamais l'oublier. Le corps de Dean, les muscles qu'il avait repris, ses cheveux et son début de barbe, ses jambes repliées sous les draps et la canule abandonnée par terre, les mains tremblantes et les yeux désespérés. Il ne veut pas oublier cette vision de son grand frère. Et il sait que songer à ce genre de choses, c'est comme si … comme s'il admettait déjà qu'il lui fallait collecter les souvenirs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais soyons honnêtes …

Il faut collecter les souvenirs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avale la distance qui le sépare de son frère de quelques grandes enjambées et cédant à l'impulsion, il entoure Dean de ses bras. Il n'y aura pas de moqueries, il le sait. Dean se laisse aller contre lui et agrippe son tee-shirt dans son dos. Il l'agrippe fort et serre le tissu avec rage dans ses poings.

On dit souvent que les enfants, les malades en général, les cancéreux, on dit toujours d'eux qu'ils sont courageux. Qu'ils se battent et qu'ils affrontent une mort qui a trop peu de chance d'être évitée avec un courage sans faille, et Sam aurait probablement tenu le même discours il y a encore quelques années. Maintenant, il a appris la vérité, de la façon la plus dure qui soit. Ce sont des conneries. Un gamin de vingt ans, qui se bat deux ans contre la leucémie, finit par être greffé, guérit pour apprendre un mois après que les métastases ont brillé de mille feux sur son simple scan de contrôle, ça ne se bat pas avec courage. Ca ne fait pas face avec courage. Ca n'a juste pas le _choix_.

Dean n'a pas le choix.

**« J'avais plus rien, Sam … »**

Sam hoche doucement la tête et resserre son étreinte. Il a l'impression d'avoir des dizaines de choses à dire. Du genre « Hey, Dean, tu te rappelles quand on était petits et que papa a retrouvé le vase préféré de maman cassé ? Il t'a engueulé toi … ben c'était moi. » « Tu te souviens quand je faisais mon sac en disant que je fuguerais, que je me trouverais un chien et que je ne vivrais que de pizzas ? Je devais avoir huit ans, peut-être. Ben, c'est toi qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Je voulais pas que tu récupères la plus grande chambre. » « Nan, conneries, je voulais juste pas te décevoir. »

Il finit par s'écarter de son grand frère, l'homme robuste et invincible qui n'a maintenant plus le choix, et se baisse pour ramasser la canule. Il la remet en place sous le regard de son frère.

**« Bobby dit qu'il faut commencer la chimio le plus rapidement possible. » **

Dean secoue la tête avec force.

**« J'ai dit non. »**

Sam dévisage son frère et soupire longuement, comme s'ils étaient juste en train de se disputer sur le fait que conduire l'Impala avec un phare défectueux n'est pas très prudent. 'Mais on s'en fout, Sam. Tu comprends pas ? On s'en fout. Ce sera peut-être même mieux. _Mieux_.' Voilà ce que Dean lui dirait et voilà ce qu'il a l'impression de l'entendre dire maintenant.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que j'en ai marre. Mes cheveux sont de retour, et je ne ressemble pas à un cadavre. Je peux me nourrir tout seul et garder tous mes repas, Sam. Bordel, je peux manger de la tarte et la digérer. Est-ce que t'as déjà réalisé à quel point c'était génial, la digestion ? »**

Les larmes ne sont plus là dans les yeux de son grand frère, il n'y a plus de détresse non plus. Tout du moins, pas en surface, parce que Sam n'est pas dupe. C'est le même regard, le même sourire assuré, le même déguisement.

**« Pourquoi tu as fait partir Cas de ta chambre ? »**

Il ne lâchera pas, parce qu'il a l'étrange pressentiment que ce n'est pas que le cancer que son frère essaie de déguiser, ce n'est pas que la mort. C'est l'absence de Castiel.

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit et il s'enfonce dans les oreillers d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux voyagent un peu partout dans la pièce mais il doit finir par se rendre compte qu'il n'y a aucune issue alors il fait face à Sam. Parce qu'il n'a pas le _choix_.

**« Parce que je ne veux pas être une bombe à retardement. »**

Il baisse les yeux vers ses mains et pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, il paraît vraiment fatigué.

**« Je veux pas lui exploser un jour à la figure. »**

Que peut-il répondre à ça ? Sam prend place sur son lit et regarde son grand frère s'allonger correctement dans le sien avant d'éteindre la lumière. Que pourrait-il répondre à ça … ?

* * *

Castiel est assis dans son lit, les mains serrées sur la couverture qu'il tient pressée contre son torse. Gabriel est en tailleur à ses pieds, sur le matelas, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son frère.

**« Il t'as rien dit ? »**

Castiel bouge à peine.

**« Seulement qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. »**

Quelque chose cloche, ça ne tourne pas rond, mais la peur et l'effroi qu'il voit dans les immenses yeux bleus de son jumeau le paralysent trop pour qu'il arrive à réfléchir correctement. Il essaie de se rappeler, persuadé que la réponse est juste là, devant lui. Castiel ne bouge pas d'un pouce et lui non plus. Il va rester là, de toute façon, pour s'assurer que quand Cas se remettra en mouvement, ce ne sera pas pour s'assurer justement qu'il reste immobile à jamais. Et puis, s'il esquisse le moindre geste, il va perdre le fil de ses pensées. Or, il le sent, la réponse est là, juste là.

A la fenêtre, le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus et il semble bientôt aspirer la lumière des lampadaires en plus de ne laisser aucune chance aux étoiles de scintiller. Le temps passe, il s'alourdit, s'étend, se relâche et Gabriel court toujours après sa réponse. Castiel fixe le vide avec cette expression d'horreur collée à ses iris. Il ne faut pas que Gabriel se concentre dessus, sinon, il va définitivement perdre ce qu'il cherche. S'il regarde ces yeux là, il va se mettre en colère et détester Dean plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre. Il ne veut pas louper quelque chose. Il aime avoir une vision d'ensemble, tout comprendre. Tout savoir. Tout décrypter.

**« Je ne comprends pas … ?»**

C'est finalement la voix de Castiel qui brise le silence, avec sa petite interrogation sur son dernière mot et le regard suppliant qui va avec. Gabriel aurait donné cher pour que ce soit sa voix à lui. Il dévisage son frère et sent son cœur se briser une fois, deux fois, en boucle. Combien de temps a-t-il attendu que Cas lui pose enfin cette question ? A l'époque, il avait les réponses. _« Y a pas beaucoup de gens qui le peuvent, Cas. Il faut juste que tu trouves une réponse qui te convienne à toi. Mais viens, je peux déjà essayer de t'expliquer la mienne. »_ Et là, seulement, il aurait payé sa dette, parce que Castiel lui avait déjà donné bien plus que de foutues réponses réthoriques sur le fonctionnement de l'humanité. Il attend cette question depuis des années et la voilà. Elle a couté à Castiel, il le voit dans ses yeux. Il est plus dur de parler pour lui que de se taire alors il a fait l'effort. Un jour, Gabriel lui a promis qu'il serait toujours là, alors il s'est dit qu'il allait essayer, et poser sa question. Parce que Gabriel a dit qu'il sera toujours là, alors il aura la réponse. Et puis parce que Dean vaut le coup de souffrir. Il pose sa question et lui n'a plus de réponse. Mais il refuse de dire « moi non plus ». Si Castiel pense que ça vaut la peine de souffrir pour Dean, alors il va lui faire confiance et continuer de chercher.

C'est alors que ça lui vient brusquement.

C'est le matin même, lorsqu'il a vu Dean et Castiel dans le couloir après le scan de contrôle de Dean. La règle de l'hôpital veut que le patient soit déplacé en fauteuil roulant, alors Castiel marchait à côté d'un Dean à deux roues poussé par un médecin barbu. Il paraissait fatigué et pour la toute première fois, peut-être que c'était Castiel qui semblait le plus vivant des deux. Malgré tout ça, les yeux de Dean ne cessaient de mettre en garde tout ceux qu'ils croisaient, patients ou pas. Ses grands yeux verts lançaient des éclairs à ceux qui regardaient Castiel un peu trop longtemps, ses mâchoires se crispaient si on le bousculait et ses poings semblaient prêt à abattre quiconque blesserait Cas. Si la Mort elle-même s'était présentée devant eux pour emporter Castiel, fatigué ou pas, frêle ou pas, Dean l'aurait détruite à mains nues. Quand il est tombé sur ça, Gabriel a compris qu'il ne devait plus avoir aussi peur à chaque fois qu'il pousse la porte de la salle de bains, que quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir derrière, Dean s'en est occupé.

C'est ça, c'est sa réponse.

Dean s'est juste chargé d'éliminer ce qui menaçait Castiel.

Il a compris. Et il ne veut pas que Castiel comprenne, alors …

**« Moi non plus. »**

* * *

Dean suffoque. Il ne se sent pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Pire que jamais, en fait. La pièce lui semble trop petite, comme si les murs se refermaient sur lui. La respiration de Sam près de lui ne l'apaise pas du tout, loin de là, parce que la seule chose à laquelle il arrive à penser, c'est comment, un jour, cette respiration continuera de rythmer doucement la nuit et que plus personne ne sera là pour la surveiller et veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Peu importe l'endroit où ses yeux se posent, c'est comme si chaque petite chose devait lui rappeler que quand il ne sera plus là, elles, elles continueront d'exister. Mais le pire, peut-être, c'est de sentir que quelque part, dans cet hôpital, dans un couloir très précis, une chambre bien spécifique, il y a un jeune homme spécial qui continuera également de respirer quand lui aura arrêté.

C'est une chose que personne ne soit là pour veiller sur Sam, peut-être qu'il est temps de lui faire assez confiance –aussi dur que ça semble être !- et le laisser devenir l'homme de la maison. A dire vrai, Dean ne pense pas qu'il aura énormément de difficultés avec cette partie du … programme. Mais Castiel ? Castiel n'est pas Sam. Castiel ne sait pas, il ne saura pas, il ne peut pas …

La respiration de Dean s'accélère et il abandonne la position allongée pour se redresser. Sam dort toujours paisiblement, ou alors, il fait semblant. Ce serait tout à fait son genre, ça, faire semblant de dormir pour le laisser réaliser des tas de choses philosophiques sur la vie ! Dean grince des dents et tourne la tête vers son petit frère dont il ne voit pas le visage dans l'obscurité.

**« Ca marche pas, Sammy. Je n'ai aucune révélation philosophique et je refuse toujours les chimios ! »**

Comme seule réponse, il n'obtient que la respiration de Sam. Il grommelle en détournant le regard du lit voisin.

En fait, mourir … On s'y fait. A l'idée. Peut-être qu'il s'y fera pas du tout quand ce sera le moment, et que ça fera trop mal, trop peur, ou trop .. inconnu. Mais à l'idée, on s'y fait. Depuis le temps, il a pu imaginer des tas de scénarios, certains vraiment horribles, sur ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'il serait mort. Il a eu le temps de préparer sa famille à ce genre de scénario comme ça, s'il devait partir, il aurait l'esprit tranquille parce que Sam saurait, par exemple, qu'on éteint toujours le gaz après s'être servi de la gazinière. Le scénario ou Sam faisait accidentellement exploser leur maison en cuisinant était l'un des plus horribles. Mais grâce à lui, ça ne restera qu'un scénario.

Mais Castiel …

Il n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer à Castiel. Bon sang, à dire vrai même s'il avait 150 ans, il ne serait toujours pas prêt. Castiel est différent, il n'est pas comme Sam, comme Adam ou même comme sa mère. Castiel est … faible ? fort ? grand ? petit ? moyen ? Bordel, il n'en sait rien. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que l'air a besoin d'être purifié pour Castiel. Il a besoin de savoir où regarder avant de penser que le monde veut qu'il disparaisse. Il a besoin de réaliser qu'être hors du temps comme il l'est, c'est tout, sauf un défaut. Bien au contraire. Et Dean sait qu'il faudra lui répéter tous les jours, tout le temps. _Jour après jour._

Seulement, il s'avère que son 'jour après jour' à lui est plus court que celui de Castiel. Et à cette pensée, les murs s'écroulent autour de lui. Il n'en peut plus. C'est juste… _trop. _Il arrache la canule de son nez, attrape le sweat de son frère et s'empresse de quitter sa chambre. Ses poumons chauffent alors qu'il accélère le pas, mais il court, il continue d'accélérer, de fuir. Peut-être que s'il dépasse une certaine vitesse, il sèmera le Destin, ce connard qu'il a toujours détesté.

Alors que le bruit de ses pieds résonne dans les couloirs et qu'il évite miraculeusement les douanes d'infirmières, une image le frappe instantanément.

Castiel qui surgit devant la fenêtre de sa chambre stérile à toute vitesse, en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le revoit foncer droit sur le mur et y rester coller un instant avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris, maintenant, il saisit. Castiel avait vraiment la mort aux trousses ce jour là. Juste ce jour-là et depuis… plus de courses.

Les médecins diraient que s'il arrive mieux à respirer maintenant, c'est parce qu'il a arrêté de courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs, mais Dean, lui, utilisera son 'jour après jour' pour affirmer que c'est la fierté d'avoir empêché Castiel de courir qui l'a aidé. Ca ne fait aucun doute, vraiment. Les Lois de la Nature, c'est comme ce putain de Destin, c'est des conneries.

Il ouvre la porte du placard à balais près des urgences et s'y glisse avec délectation, comme s'il retrouvait un endroit sacré. Le chariot de nettoyage a été re-rempli et il pense même qu'il y a quelques balais en plus. Il se glisse sur le sol, au fond, et, le dos appuyé contre le mur, il fixe la petite fenêtre de la porte. Il est à l'étroit, enfermé et dans le noir, pourtant, ici, les murs restent à leur place. Il n'y a rien qui continuera d'avancer et d'évoluer dans ce placard quand il sera parti, parce que le plus important, ici, c'est la fenêtre. Et il peut y avoir tout ce qu'il veut derrière la fenêtre. Vraiment tout ce qu'il veut. Alors s'il veut que de l'autre côté, ce soit un monde qui arrête d'exister ou qui devienne hors de contrôle ou dangereux pour ceux qu'il aime quand il ne sera plus là pour y veiller, très bien, ce sera ce genre de monde alors. Ca peut même être un concert de Led Zeppelin, de l'autre côté. D'ailleurs, s'il tend l'oreille, il peut entendre Ramble on. A moins que ce soit le moteur de l'Impala ? Le grincement du cuir du vieux fauteuil du salon … Les sifflements de Mary qui fait la vaisselle, les cris d'Adam qui joue avec ses voitures. Ca peut aussi être …

Castiel.

Dean lève les yeux, surpris. Castiel se tient devant lui, la main sur la poignée, la tête baissée vers lui. Il n'a même pas l'air surpris.

**« Tu m'as dit qu'il suffisait de savoir où regarder. Pour que le monde soit un endroit où il fait bon vivre. »**

La voix de Castiel est teintée d'amertume et de reproche et aussitôt, la culpabilité bloque les poumons de Dean. Non, ce n'est pas le cancer, c'est la culpabilité.

**« Tu m'as dit que tu m'apprendrais. »**

Dean hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, imperceptiblement. Castiel est resté dans l'entrée du placard mais dans les urgences, personne ne semble le voir. Le monde s'arrête au placard.

**« Et comment tu pourrais m'apprendre, alors que tu sembles pas savoir le faire, toi non plus ? »**

Dean fronce les sourcils et pour une fois, il semblerait que les rôles soient inversés. Avant, c'était lui qui s'esclaffait et enchaînait référence sur référence en savourant malgré lui le regard perdu dans les yeux de Castiel. Désormais, c'est Cas qui semble détenir la réponse à la question et lui qui s'agite dans tous les sens, désespéré à l'idée de ne jamais comprendre ce qui semble être aussi important pour Castiel.

**« Comment tu veux m'apprendre à savoir où regarder ? Tu sais pas le faire. Tu sais pas regarder au bon endroit. En fait, tu sais que fixer ta maladie. Tu fais que ça, tu … tu regardes pas où il faut. »**

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit.

**« Comment tu sais … ? »**

**« La ferme. »**

Castiel finit par rentrer totalement dans le placard et alors que la porte se referme d'elle-même derrière lui, il s'agenouille dans l'espace restreint qu'il reste en face de lui. Il pose ses deux mains sur les genoux de Dean et le regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air toujours aussi … épique. Oui, c'est vraiment l'adjectif qui lui va le mieux. Castiel est épique. Hors du temps et épique.

**« Tu ne regardes pas où il faut. » **répète-t–il.

Dean agrippe les mains de Castiel et son corps lui rappelle brusquement ce qu'il se passe en lui : que peut-être il peut contrôler ce qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté de la vitre, mais pour ce qui est de l'intérieur, il n'a aucune emprise sur le Destin.

**« Arrête, Cas. Va t-en. »**

**« Dean … »**

**« Non ! »**

**« D.. »**

**« TAIS-TOI ! »**

**« REGARDE-MOI ! »**

La surprise d'entendre la voix d'habitude si basse de Castiel résonner dans tout le placard fige Dean sur place. Les yeux écarquillés, il est partagé entre l'envie de se cacher le visage dans les mains et de ne jamais le ressortir et celle de se mettre à pleurer comme un idiot. Les yeux de Castiel viennent chercher les siens et c'est plus fort que lui, les nuances de bleus l'enveloppent, l'entraînent et le font voyager tout en le laissant bien à l'abri dans son placard. Il regarde Cas. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait, sa vie en dépend vraiment. Alors il regarde Cas. Les minutes passent, peut-être. Peut-être des jours. Peut-être que de l'autre côté, Sam court dans tout l'hôpital en hurlant sur les infirmières incompétentes qui ont laissé disparaître son grand frère. Puis ça se tassera, et il finira par s'imaginer que Dean a juste trouvé mieux ailleurs, et qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort. Ce serait meilleur comme fin. Vraiment meilleur.

Il continue de regarder. Il sonde, inspecte et se délecte. Il s'y noie, y revient à la vie et retourne s'enfoncer dans les abysses bleutés qui s'étendent sur des kilomètres devant lui. Ici, son 'jour après jour' ressemble presque à une éternité. Il est peut-être plus, plus grand que l'éternité. C'est peut-être l'éternité dans laquelle l'autre éternité, celle que tout le monde connaît et convoite, se trouve. Il est le sac à dos dans lequel on trouve la trousse. Ou alors la maison dans laquelle est rangé le sac à dos. Ou alors la ville. Le pays.

Il regarde, bon Dieu, il ne peut faire que ça, regarder. Ca lui apparaît comme une évidence.

Il agrippe la nuque de Castiel de sa main droite et l'attire contre lui. Il l'embrasse comme jamais il ne l'a embrassé, comme jamais il a embrassé n'importe qui, d'ailleurs. Castiel a raison, il a été un sale con.

Castiel repousse le sweat de Sam qu'il avait sur lui comme une couverture et vient se blottir contre lui avec besoin sans que leurs lèvres ne se détachent une seule seconde. C'est le seul oxygène qui ne brûle pas ses poumons, celui qui vient de Castiel. Le placard se referme sur eux, mais cette fois-ci, c'est bien, parce que ça l'oblige à resserrer son emprise sur le corps chaud pressé contre lui. Il se moque d'avoir du mal à respirer, d'avoir les poumons qui brûlent, pour rien au monde il n'arrêterait d'embrasser Castiel. L'ouragan de sensations qui le saisit est indescriptible. Transporté, il n'arrive pas à bouger. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est embrasser Cas, alors non, il n'arrêtera pas, même pas pour une petite seconde.

Il sent les mains de Castiel se glisser dans son dos et le forcer à se redresser, doucement, au moment même où leurs lèvres s'écartent. Plutôt que le froid glacial auquel il s'attendait après ça, c'est une douce chaleur électrique qui se répand sur sa peau à partir de l'endroit, dans le creux de son cou, où désormais se glissent les lèvres douces de Cas. Les mains remontent le long de sa colonne et viennent tracer le contour des muscles de son dos. Puis brusquement plus passionnées que tendres, elles agrippent son tee-shirt et le lui retirent. Il se sent exploser de l'intérieur et un étrange fourmillement se répand dans son ventre. A bout de souffle, il écarte le visage de Castiel et le dévisage, encore une fois. Il est beau. C'est juste ça. Il est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Avec un petit sourire, il fait à son tour passer le tee-shirt de Castiel au-dessus de sa tête avant de laisser courir le bout de ses doigts sur les traits de ce visage qu'il connait par cœur, à force de l'avoir fixé, dévisagé et contemplé. Il remonte le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire et glisse sa main dans les cheveux foncés et tout décoiffés. Sa deuxième main, elle, entreprend de partir à la découverte du torse de Castiel qui, docile, se laisse faire.

Dean sourit en sentant les doigts de Castiel commencer à tracer quelque chose de familier sur son épaule. Le contact lui donne l'impression que sa peau s'enflamme sous le toucher léger et aérien de Castiel. Castiel. Voilà ce qu'il écrit sur son épaule et ce contact le touche tellement profondément qu'il sait pertinemment que ce prénom sera toujours à jamais gravé sur son épaule. Il repense à la fenêtre de sa chambre stérile et à l'hésitation qui assombrissait le visage de Castiel. Il repense à son cœur qui battait à trois cent à l'heure et à la simplicité avec laquelle il avait écrit son prénom sur le verre. Alors il le grave à son tour sur la peau de Castiel. Partout. Partout où il peut l'écrire, il l'écrit.

* * *

**« J'ai promis. »**, murmure doucement Castiel, blotti contre lui.

Dean a froid et il sent Castiel grelotter contre sa peau. Aucun d'eux deux ne bougera cependant. Ils sont parfaitement bien, là, dans ce placard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongé sur un semblant de matelas fait avec leurs vêtements.

**« Je te libère de ta promesse. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Mais Castiel ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Sa main est toujours agrippée à son épaule comme s'il essayait de le tirer d'un abîme sans fond, comme s'il l'empêchait de tomber, encore et encore.

**« Je t'aime. »**

**« Je vais t'amener faire un tour dans l'Impala. »**

Castiel relève les yeux avec surprise vers le visage de Dean et le dévisage. S'il était quelqu'un d'autre, s'il n'était pas Castiel, il se serait vexé de ne pas entendre de retour mais il est Castiel, et mieux encore, c'est Dean. Il le connait vraiment bien, quoi qu'en dise les gens. Peu importe que ça ne fasse pas dix ans qu'ils se connaissent. Au plus profond de lui, il a l'impression que ça fait des siècles. Alors quand Dean lui affirme qu'un jour, il s'assiéra à côté de lui dans son Impala, il entend en réalité la plus belle déclaration qui soit.

**« Et mes cheveux vont continuer de repousser. Tu verras à quel point je suis réellement sexy quand ils ont la bonne longueur. »**

Parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il continue de lire entre les lignes et il réalise que l'air affolé de Gabriel, quand il a quitté sa chambre un peu plus tôt, n'est pas _juste_ dû au retour du cancer. C'est ridicule, comment est-ce que quelqu'un qui se prétend aussi stupide et simplet que Gabriel peut comprendre autant de chose juste en regardant les gens ? Ils se ressemblent peut-être plus que ce qu'ils pensent. Une chose est sûre, Gabriel est plus intelligent qu'il ne le pense, et il se promet de le lui faire réaliser. Mais plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Dean lui jette un regard interrogateur et Castiel répond doucement d'un petit hochement de tête. Oui, il comprend. Il ne peut pas le blâmer pour son choix. Ce ne serait pas juste d'avoir eu envie de pleurer autant de fois parce que Dean connaît l'hôpital mieux que certaines infirmières et de lui demander après ça, d'y rester encore plus longtemps et d'y abandonner ses dernières forces. Il comprend, et il enfouit son visage contre le torse de Dean qui le resserre dans ses bras.

**« On n'était sûrement pas fait pour rester ensemble, de toutes façons. C'était logique, que ça se passe comme ça.**

**« Je ne comprends pas … »**

**« Et bien, toi … tu as quelque chose qui ne vieillit pas, Castiel. Malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu ne vieillis pas. Moi, je prends dix ans à chaque faux pas. Techniquement, je suis le plus vieux de nous deux. J'ai 94 ans, et toi tu n'es pas encore né. Alors c'est dans l'ordre des choses. »**

**C**astiel esquisse un sourire et détourne le regard.

**« C'est joliment dit. »**

Dean sourit à son tour avant de fermer les yeux, fatigué. Il sent les doigts de Castiel continuer de dessiner sur son épaule et s'amuser à visualiser chaque forme qu'il y inscrit danser devant ses paupières closes. D'abord, il y a ce qui ressemble à une voiture. Une ford mustang, peut-être. Ensuite, c'est un guitariste qui saute sur scène, et là, juste là, c'est une aile d'oiseau qui bat au rythme du vent.

Non … c'est une aile d'ange.

* * *

Dean ferme doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se retourne vers la pénombre. Sam semble toujours endormi dans son lit alors il s'agit d'aller se coucher sans le réveiller. Il traverse la pièce à pas feutrés avant de grimper dans son lit. Il est réellement fatigué, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'a jamais été après avoir passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Encore une fois, pour lui, ce n'est pas le cancer. C'était différent avec Castiel, alors c'est normal que la fatigue le soit aussi. En remontant les couvertures sur lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de repasser le film en boucle dans son esprit et l'étrange fourmillement se répand une nouvelle fois partout dans son corps. C'était très différent. Maladroit par moment, un peu hésitant, mais c'était surtout mieux.

La fatigue l'assommant un peu, il se tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche. Il les sent, sous ses doigts, ceux de Castiel. Il a laissé pour lui sa main sur sa peau, comme ça, il ne sera plus jamais seul et quoi qu'en dise les médecins, ce sera jamais le cancer. Jamais.

Au moment où il ferme les yeux, la voix de Sam brise le silence.

**« Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit, quand tu m'as parlé de Castiel la première fois ? »** Dean reste silencieux avec un petit sourire. **« C'était lui la bombe à retardement, au début. C'était lui. »**

Dean sourit et pousse un long soupir. L'aube perce les nuages, déjà.

**« C'était ça, la révélation philosophique que tu devais avoir. Pas les chimios. »**

Il entend le petit sourire de Sammy dans sa voix et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se retournant vers lui.


End file.
